


atin ang gabi

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Before Sunrise Fusion, Before Sunrise AU, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, a series of vignettes (somehow)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: “Paano pala kung serial killer ka? O member ng budol-budol gang? Anong gagawin ko? Sabi sa ‘kin ng nanay ko wag daw ako sumama sa ‘di ko kilala.”Naglaho agad ang pag-asa sa puso ni Baekhyun. Of course, Chanyeol would think this was a stupid, harmful idea. Ba’t ba niya naisip ‘to?dala ng lungkot, alak, at pagka-bigo sa pag-ibig, humingi ng isang pabor si baekhyun sa lalaking hiniraman niya ng powerbank sa 7-11.ang pabor? samahan at makipagkuwentuhan sa kanya buong magdamag. loko-loko lang ang papatol sa ganyang pabor.sakto, loko-loko't kalahati si chanyeol park.(o, isang chanbaekBefore Sunriseau)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, past Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo, past Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 82
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	atin ang gabi

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for #NaritoKami2020 Prompt #61
> 
> first time kong sumali sa Narito Kami after years of following and reading this fest! maraming salamat sa mods sa pag-unawa, ang gagaling niyo :) 
> 
> sa aking prompter, hello! sana magustuhan mo ang fic na 'to. sobrang saya ko na nakuha ko ang prompt na ito! isa kasi si richard linklater at ang kanyang _before trilogy_ sa naging influence ko sa pagsusulat ng dialogues sa mga kwentong ginagawa ko. strength ng mga pelikula niya ay ang dialogues ng main characters, at isa siya sa nagpatunay na puwedeng maging driving force ng isang kuwento ang natural at engaging na dialogue.
> 
> medyo dialogue heavy ang latter part ng kwentong 'to pero sana magustuhan niyo pa rin :-)  
> enjoy!

Baekhyun should’ve known na hindi na siya sisiputin ni Kyungsoo the moment na tumigil ito sa pagre-reply sa text messages niya five hours ago.

Let’s be real, noong una pa lang ay alam na niya na sa ganito matatapos ang relasyon nila ni Kyungsoo. May disclaimer na ang lalaki since Day 1, eh. Siya lang itong in denial the whole time.

_I’m not looking for anything serious right now, Baek. I just want something fun...and you seem fun. Is that alright with you?_

Bilang matagal nang tigang ang love life at sex life niya noong nagkakilala sila ni Kyungsoo six months ago, pumayag si Baekhyun. Iyon din naman ang hanap niya, eh. Casual. Fun. Pang-kamot ng kati, panandaliang pampawi ng lungkot at pagod. Distraction sa nakakabaliw na trabaho...basta lahat ng perks sa isang normal relationship, minus the commitment part. 

Willing si Kyungsoo. Eager siya. Match made in casual and fun heaven talaga.

Eh kaso...ayun, inatake na naman siya ng sakit niya sa ganitong setup. Masyado siyang natuwa. Nasobrahan sa kilig. Nagpakalunod sa atensyon.

Ayun, nahulog tuloy.

“Tangina mo, Kyungsoo Do,” usal niya after checking his phone for the nth time that hour. Wala pa ring text ang gago. Hindi rin online sa Messenger at Telegram. Out of reach ang phone.

Napalunok na lang si Baekhyun at pinag-initan ang platito ng complimentary _kropek_ sa table niya. Hindi siya kumakain ng kropek pero sa sobrang inis niya, why the fuck not, right? Sunud-sunod niyang pinasok ang piraso ng pagkain sa bibig at tsaka lang ngumuya nang hindi na niya maisara nang maayos ang bibig. The crunching sound hurt his ears, but that didn’t compare to the searing pain inside his chest.

Ayaw niyang tanggapin. Nope, hindi ito _totoo_.

Kyungsoo Do didn’t just _ghost_ him.

Pota, baligtad dapat eh. Si Baekhyun ang serial ghoster sa kanila, dapat _siya_ ang nauna. Hindi niya matanggap na natalo siya sa larong praktisado na niya ng ilang taon.

He was _never_ the ghostee. Si Baekhyun Byun, igo-ghost mo? The nerve!

Wala, ‘yon na ang katotohanan eh. The tables have turned. Karma bit a huge chunk of his ass.

Si Kyungsoo pa talaga ang nauna. Tangina lang talaga.

Dahan-dahan niyang nilunok ang kropek at sinundan ng isang lagok ng San Mig light na panulak. Napangiwi siya after, mainit at flat na ang beer niya sa kakahintay sa lalaking hindi naman pala darating. He was painfully aware of the fact, yet he kept stealing glances sa entrance ng bar hoping na may lalaking naka-all black at beanie na papasok, all smiles sa kanya, at hihingi ng sorry.

_What if late lang talaga siya? Maybe preparing a surprise for me?_

_Beh, stop na. He’s not really coming. Umuwi ka na._

“Ano ba mukha kang tanga!” bulong niya ulit sabay tapik sa mga pisngi niya. Tumingala rin siya saglit in a lame attempt to stop tears from falling.

Angry tears ito ha, hindi hurt tears. Mamaya pa siguro ‘yon pag tuluyan nang nagsink in sa kanya ang lahat.

Ang bilis naman niya ata sa Five Stages of Grief. Come to think of it, nasa denial stage na siya for the past three months, at ngayon, as in ngayon, nasa anger na siya.

Hindi na niya siguro maaabutan ang bargaining stage. Paano ka nga naman magba-bargain kapag na-ghost ka? Dapat pala humingi siya ng tips sa mga ghinost niya noon.

Sayang, ang cute pa naman niya tonight. Pinaghandaan niya ang outfit niya sa date na ito-lahat bago: cream sweater, jeans na nagco-compliment sa legs niya, at sneakers. Oo, naka-sweater ang Baekhyun Byun on a humid May night sa loob ng masikip at maingay na bar na ito. Pang- _yes magkaka-jowa na ako!_ outfit sana ito, ‘di _puta na-ghost ba ako_ fashion.

Ugh, Kyungsoo. 

Alas nuwebe ‘y media na sa cellphone niya. Dalawang oras na siyang naghihintay. He couldn’t believe na natiis niyang maghintay sa loob ng maingay at amoy usok na bar na ‘to para sa isang Kyungsoo Do na ghoster pala.

Certified Tanga man si Baekhyun Byun, pero alam niya kung kailan siya susuko.

_Bahala na, uuwi na ako. I don’t deserve this._

Palakad na siya papunta sa exit nang marinig niya ang isang familiar na intro ng kanta. Matic siyang napalingon sa stage na kung saan tumutugtog ang bandang kanina pang background music ng pity party niya.

“Dini-dedicate namin ang cover na ‘to sa manager naming si Junmyeon Kim!” sigaw ng drummer sa mic sabay turo sa direksyon ni Baekhyun. At first akala niya _siya_ ang tinuturo ng drummer, pero na-realize rin niya na ang katabi niya pala ang tinutukoy nitong si _Junmyeon_. Pabirong umamba ng suntok ang lalaking naka-salamin, natatawa pa. “Jun, mahal, advanced happy birthday. Favorite song niya po ito.”

Nagtawanan ang audience nang tinuloy ng banda ang kanta. The band members themselves struggled to keep a straight face, except sa drummer na mukhang kakanta.

 _I can’t fight this feeling any longer_ _  
_ _And yet I’m still afraid to let it flow_ _  
_ _What started out as friendship has grown stronger_ _  
_ _I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Tangina.

Puro kamalasan ba ang mararanasan niya ngayong gabi? Of all songs na pwede i-cover ng bandang ito, _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ ng REO Speedwagon pa talaga?

Parang sinuntok nang paulit-ulit ang sikmura ni Baekhyun sa bawat segundong naririnig niya ang kantang ‘yon. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw niyang mag-associate ng kahit anong kanta sa mga nakaka-relasyon niya, eh. He couldn’t listen to the song the same way again after ng break up.

Lagi na niyang maaalala si Kyungsoo sa kantang ito.

He would always remember that fateful night in February na magkasama sila ni Kyungsoo sa isang maliit na karaoke booth somewhere in Greenbelt. Sobrang traffic noon at wala silang masakyan pauwi kaya naisipan nilang magpalipas muna ng oras thru karaoke. ‘Yang lintek na kanta ng REO Speedwagon ang unang kinanta ni Kyungsoo dahil ‘yon daw ang kantang nagpanalo sa kanya sa isang amateur singing contest nang minsang nagbakasyon siya sa probinsya years ago. An odd song choice, and very tacky to be honest, pero it worked. Fan pala ng REO Speedwagon ang mayor na judge ng contest kaya may upperhand siya.

Bukod sa kuwentong ‘yon, isa pa sa tumatak kay Baekhyun noong gabing ‘yon ay ang moment na nagtama ang mga mata nila habang kinakanta ni Kyungsoo ang chorus with his suave R&B-ish voice.

 _Cause I can’t fight this feeling anymore_ _  
_ _I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for_ _  
_ _And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door_ _  
_ _Baby, I can’t fight this feeling anymore_

Right then and there na-realize niya na…

_Ay puta, mahal ko na ata._

Ang hiyawan ng audience ang pumutol sa malungkot na throwback ni Baekhyun. His vision was suddenly blurry, at doon lang niya napansin na nangingilid na ang mga luha niya. Pasimple niyang pinunasan ang mga luha at tinuon ang focus sa banda.

May ilang customers pa ang nagsindi at nagtaas ng lighters at cellphones sa ere to add to the mood. Lahat sila nag-e-enjoy sa nangyayari, maliban kay Baekhyun.

Suddenly, the air became too much to handle and started to suffocate him. Unti-unti nang nanunuot sa mga buto niya ang hapdi ng katotohanan.

Kyungsoo really did ghost him. Puta.

As always, alam ni Baekhyun ang sagot para pansamantalang mawala ang sakit na nararamdaman niya. Pinabayaan niyang higitin ng kalungkutan ang mga paa niya sa papunta sa pwesto ng bartender at pilit na nilunod ang sakit sa alak.

* * *

Almost two hours later, pasuray-suray na lumabas ng bar si Baekhyun. He clasped a hand on his mouth tightly sa takot na masukhan niya ang mga taong makakasalubong niya on the way out.

Iba talaga ang naidudulot sa kanya ng depression stage, napapainom siya nang wala sa oras. Nakailang shot siya ng tequila? Lima? Nag-beer din ba siya after? Maybe, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. Ang importante, he’s okay for now. The alcohol did a great job in numbing him.

Kyungsoo Do who? Siya, na-ghost? Ulol hindi kaya!

Tumambay muna siya sa tabi ng bar para magpalipas ng hilo at magcheck ng messages. Ang dalawang texts mula sa kaibigan niyang si Minseok ang bumungad sa kanya pagbukas ng phone.

> Minseok (9:47 PM) Saan ka na? Nakasakay ka na ba pauwi?
> 
> Minseok (9:53 PM) Baek duty na ako ha. Text kita mamaya pag pauwi na ako. Musta kayo ni Kyungsoo? Ingat kayo!

He snorted at that. Ingat _kami_? Walang kami, Minseok. ‘Di nga ako sinipot ng gago!

To humor his sad drunk ass, chineck niya ulit ang message threads nila ni Kyungsoo. Ni isang reply o seen man lang, wala. Himalang hindi pa siya bina-block nito sa kahit anong social media na friends sila.

“Hay nako i-block mo na ako puta ka–”

Naputol ang rant niya nang bigla siyang makalanghap ng usok ng...sigarilyo. As in may nahigop pa ata siya thru his mouth.

“Puta ano ba ‘yan!” Baekhyun angrily whipped his head at his right, at nagtama ang mga mata niya sa mga mata ng matangkad na lalaki sa tabi niya.

“Uh excuse me lang ha?” he snarked. “Do you mind?”

The tall guy gave him a blank look and just shrugged bago tinuro ang pader na sinasandalan ni Baekhyun. He looked over his shoulder and...ayun nga.

A sign above his head read, in red bold letters: **SMOKING AREA**.

Okay, pahiya siya do’n. Malay ba niya! 

Bumalik ang tingin niya sa lalaki, at nagulat siya na makitang masama ang tingin nito sa kanya. Tila sobrang na-offend sa reaksyon niya, as if saying “ _Ikaw ang mag-adjust.”_

Tinitigan niya ang lalaki for a moment, inaalala kung saan niya ito nakita.

“Uh pwede ba?” inis na sabi ng lalaki kay Baekhyun, sabay layo nang kaunti. He immediately dropped the gaze but didn’t apologize.

Muling bumukas ang pinto ng bara at lumabas ang isang grupo ng kalalakihan na may dalang guitar case. Inaya nilang umuwi ang lalaking naninigarilyo but the guy declined, saying na tinatamad pa siya at kakain muna. Nagpaalam silang lahat afterwards. Baekhyun recognized one of the, the short guy with glasses– siya ‘yung lalaking kinantahan ng banda ng _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ kanina.

Ah, sila ‘yung epal na banda kanina.

And this guy beside him must be the drummer, then.

Nang makaalis na ang bandmates ng masungit na ‘to, tinake ni Baekhyun ang opportunity na magbigay ng (unsolicited) post-performance feedback sa kumanta ng kinasusuklaman niyang kanta at the moment.

“REO Speedwagon? Really?”

Luminga-linga pa ang lalaki sa paligid, tila hinahanap ang kausap ni Baekhyun bago ito tumingin sa kanya. “Huh? Ako ba kinakausap mo?”

Napairap si Baekhyun. “Uhh yeah? Sino ba ang naglakas loob na i-cover ang kantang ‘yon kanina? Surely not me.”

Initsa ng lalaki ang upos ng sigarilyo sa katabing basurahan bago ibinaling ang buong atensyon kay Baekhyun. “Problema mo?”

“Of all songs to perform ‘yung pinaka-tacky pa ang napili niyo.”

“I take offense,” the guy crossed his long arms over his chest. “That’s a great song. Iconic.”

“Yeah right. Tell that to the vocalist’s hair.”

The drummer tsked. ”Hay, ewan ko sa ‘yo. Maghanap ka nga ng ibang guguluhin mo.”

Hala, hindi naman gulo ang hanap niya ngayong gabi. Gusto niyang makauwi nang buo sa bahay ng nanay niya sa Laguna.

Bago pa siya makasagot sa bintang ng lalaki, lumakad na ito palayo sa kanya. Sinarili na lang ni Baekhyun ang kung anumang retort niya for that, he’s too drunk and too sad to engage with petty fights. Sayang ang outfit niya kung masusuntok lang siya ngayong gabi, thank you.

* * *

Alas dose na ng hatinggabi nang matanggap ni Baekhyun na hindi na darating si Kyungsoo.

A little late for a realization, really. Kung kanina pa siya tinanggap ang masakit na katotohanan, e ‘di sana naabutan niya ang huling biyahe ng bus pauwi sa kanila sa Laguna. Nasa pinakalikod na upuan ng malamig na bus ngayon, nakapangad sa bintana at umiiyak habang kinakantahan siya ni Sam Smith ng _Too Good At Goodbyes_ sa bagong Marshall earphones niya. Hindi rin sana niya niyakap ang toilet ng bar for 15 minutes sa kakasuka ng alak na ininom niya kanina, na nagcause pa ng commotion nang muntikan na siyang ma-lock doon ng isang staff.

Hindi sana siya nagmukhang tanga ngayong gabi.

Bakit ba ganito ang mga tangang kagaya niya? Alam na ngang mali ang isang bagay pero hala sige go pa rin. Nasa huli ang pagsisisi, at kung minamalas ka, may kasama pang matinding hangover kinabukasan.

“Ano ba yan, wala nang tamang nangyari sa ‘kin ngayong araw na ‘to,” bulong niya sa sarili habang papunta siya sa 7-11 na katabi ng bar. Kailangan niyang bumili ng wet wipes, some candy, at alcohol para naman magmukha siyang presentable sa mga makakasalubong niya sa daan. Naaamoy pa rin niya ang alingasaw ng sinuka na kumapit ata sa bagong sweater niya. “Ang malas malas ko naman talaga.”

Nag-isip ng bagong game plan si Baekhyun habang iniikot niya ang mga aisle sa convenience store. After niya rito, makikitulog muna siya sa apartment ni Minseok, gigising ng 6am, pupunta ng bus station, at uuwi na. He’ll arrive in Laguna just in time for lunch. 

Baekhyun smiled to himself, the first time since he arrived at this place. May swerte pa rin pala siya kahit paano.

Pero agad ding naubos ang swerte niya bago siya makalabas ng 7-11.

Iti-text na sana niya si Minseok para humingi ng permiso na maki-crash sa apartment nito nang tumambad sa kanya ang patay niyang cellphone. Ilang beses niyang pinindot ang power button hoping na nagtotopak lang ang phone, pero wala, hindi na ito umilaw.

Puta, ngayon pa siya na-empty batt.

“Oh my god why me,” he whined habang nakatitig sa cellphone. Stupid Iphone and its stupid battery life! Iniwan pa naman niya ang powerbank niya sa office kanina! Bakit ngayon pa talaga?!

Naalala niyang may mga charging station sa 7-11 kaya agad niyang chineck ang station malapit sa entrance ng convenience store. Sinusubukan ata ng tadhana ang pasensya niya kasi shet, out of order ang charging station.

Defeated, umupo na lang si Baekhyun sa bakanteng bench sa loob ng 7-11. Dito na lang siya magpapalipas ng magdamag. Mukhang harmless naman ang store attendant dito at walang masyadong costumers so safe siya. Never pa niyang nasubukang mag-overnight sa isang convenience store, but there’s a first time for everything, right? 

Iyon ata ang tema ng buhay niya for the past 24 hours, ang mangolekta ng _firsts._

Ginawa niyang unan ang bitbit na totebag at sinubukang umidlip. Wala pang limang minuto ang nap niya nang maistorbo ito ng tunog ng chime sa may entrance ng convenience store. He sat right up, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. 

Isang matangkad na lalaki na may malaking itim na backpack ang pumasok sa loob. He looked very familiar. 

Shit, ‘yung drummer pala.

Isang weird thought ang pumasok sa isip niya.

_May powerbank kaya si kuya?_

Desperado na si Baekhyun, okay? Mas pipiliin na niyang kapalan ang mukha at humingi ng tulong sa isang random guy kesa matulog sa 7-11 buong magdamag.

Nag-ayos muna siya ng buhok at chineck kung amoy suka pa ang hininga niya bago siya lumapit sa may cashier. Pina-process na ng store attendant ang mga binili nito. In a last-minute attempt to start conversation, nagmamadaling kumuha ng hotdog sandwich si Baekhyun sa kalapit na display at pasimpleng pumila sa likuran ng drummer.

Naduwal ulit si Baekhyun sa amoy ng lalaki–nanuot ang amoy ng alak, yosi, at ng bar sa suot nitong black hoodie. Ugh. Feeling niya kakapit din sa sweater niya ang amoy na ‘yon. Lumayo siya nang kaunti, at doon lang niya na-appreciate ang height ng lalaki. 

Baekhyun got lost in his thoughts again kaya hindi niya napansin na turn na niya sa cashier. Hinabol ng mga mata niya ang galaw ng lalaki, silently wishing na magstay ito sa loob ng 7-11. Nakampante lang siya nang umupo ang lalaki sa bench na tinulugan niya kanina. 

_Siguro naman may powerbank siyang dala, ano? Sa laki ba naman ng bag niya eh._

Inikot muli ni Baekhyun ang mga aisle bago pumunta sa target niya. Naka-ready na rin ang gentle yet convincing approach niya. Pero sana _sana_ nakalimutan na nito ang comment ni Baekhyun sa performance ng banda nila sa bar. Kung hindi...yari talaga siya.

Dalawang hakbang na lang ang layo ni Baekhyun sa kinauupuan ng lalaki nang bigla itong humarap sa kanya. Napa-atras si Baekhyun sa gulat. Teka, inaabangan ba siya ng lokong ‘to?

“Hoy, ba’t mo ako sinusundan? Stalker ka?” bintang sa kanya ng drummer, masama ang tingin.

Baekhyun let out an offended gasp. Hinagod niya ng tingin mula ulo hanggang paa ang lalaki. “Haluh artista ka ba? Excuse me, ‘di kita type.”

“What do you want?”

Ay, ang sungit. Hindi tatalab ang gentle and convincing approach niya rito. Time to be assertive, then. “May powerbank ka ba?”

“Ha?”

“Powerbank? ‘Yung maliit na device na pwede kang magcha--”

The guy rolled his eyes at Baekhyun. “I know what that is. Bakit mo _ako_ tinatanong?”

Sober Baekhyun Byun would _never_ dare to approach, let alone speak, to a stranger like this. _Never_. Pero iba ang tawag ng desperasyon sa kanya ngayon, tipong life or death situation na.

“Uh makiki-charge sana ako?” Imbis na assertive ang tono, naging mahiyain pa siya. Patay. 

May mas ilalaki pa pala ang mga mata ng lalaking ‘to. Kinabahan nang slight si Baekhyun. Wala naman sigurong anger issues ‘tong si kuya, ano? The guy’s almost a head taller than him, malaki pa ang katawan...yari siya kung biglang maghamon ito ng sapakan sa labas. Wala siyang laban. 

“Ayoko nga.”

“Dali na.”

“Maki-charge ka dyan, o.” Tinuro ng lalaki ang charging station ng 7-11 sa tabi ng CLIQQ kiosk. “Limang piso la––”

“Out of order sabi ni ate sa cashier,” Baekhyun cut him off, a little bit pissed now. Tinaasan siya ng kilay ng lalaki. Paano ba niya mapapapayag ‘to? Magmamakaawa siya? Aba, wag niyang sinusubukan si Baekhyun, gagawin talaga niya ‘yon. 

“Look, I don’t normally do this, okay? I just really need to charge my phone. Uuwi pa ako ng Laguna mamayang 5am at kailangan ko ng battery sa biyahe,” mabilis niyang sabi, not breaking eye contact. Pinakita pa niya ang empty batt na phone for proof. “I-I’m sorry about the shitty things I’ve said earlier. Sobrang gago ko talaga pag nakainom. So...kung may powerbank ka dyan, pa-charge naman kahit 50% lang ng battery ko. Kahit bayaran ko na lang! Please?”

The drummer just stared at him, as if figuring him out. Na-conscious si Baekhyun sa tingin na ‘yon. Feeling niya kaluluwa niya ang hinahanap ng lalaki. Ang weird lang.

The silence stretched for so long na tuluyan nang nawalan ng pag-asa si Baekhyun. Sana mayroong Grab app ang store attendant at makiki-book na lang siya papunta sa apartment ni Minseok. Doon na lang siya makiki-char–

“O eto.” Inabot sa kanya ng lalaki ang isang malaking Romoss powerbank. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise. He couldn’t believe it, tama ang hunch niya na may powerbank ang lalaki! “May 60% pa ata yan, gamitin mo na.” 

Agad na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang powerbank. “Oh my god you’re a savior! Thank you tha–”

“Dito ka mag-charge.” Tinuro ng lalaki ang upuan sa harapan niya. The guy didn’t miss the offended look on Baekhyun’s face. “Wala akong sinabi na pwede mong iuwi ‘yan ah. Sinuswerte ka ata.”

_Grabe ‘di ba uso sa kanya ang let bygones be bygones? Ang init ng ulo!_

Sumunod na lang si Baekhyun sa gusto ng lalaki sa takot na bawiin nito ang powerbank. Walang imik siyang umupo sa bench sa tapat ng lalaki at chinarge na ang phone. He patiently waited for three minutes bago niya sinubukang buksan ang phone. Kumabog ulit ang dibdib niya habang naglo-load ang messaging apps niya. 

Fine, naghihintay pa rin siya ng kahit anong message from Kyungsoo. 

At kagaya kanina, wala pa rin. Ni isang _dot_ wala.

Malamag hindi na siya iti-text ni Kyungsoo, na-ghost na siya eh. Tanga talaga.

Imbis na magdwell sa disappointment over Kyungsoo, binuksan na lang niya ang message thread nila ni Minseok. Magta-type na sana siya ng SOS message nang mabasa niya ang huling text sa kanya ng kaibigan.

Shit, naka-duty nga pala si Minseok sa ospital for 12 hours ngayong Sabado. Wala rin siyang matutuluyan mamaya.

Can this night get any worse for him?

“Hoy, bayaan mo munang mag-charge ‘yan,” saway sa kanya ng lalaki. Napaupo nang ayos si Baekhyun sa striktong boses nito. He completely forgot the guy’s existence in front of him. “Lalamig na ‘yang hotdog o.”

Nakalimutan din niya na may binili siyang pagkain. Ayos, ang kalat-kalat ng lahat ng aspeto ng buhay niya ngayong araw. Of all days pa talaga.

Baekhyun let out a deep sigh at sinimulan niyang kainin ang lumamig na hotdog sandwich. Naubos niya ito in three bites sa sobrang gutom. With nothing to do, inaliw na lang ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa pamamagitan ng pagtingin sa katabing shelf na puno ng paninda at whatnots. Nang ma-bore siya, tinuon niya ang pansin sa tahimik na lalaki sa harap niya.

 _Ay cute pala siya_ _in a very manly way. In another life siguro ganito magiging tipo ko. Unless..._

Then, something caught his attention. Alam ni Baekhyun na medyo nakakabastos at downright creepy ng ginagawa niya pero ‘di niya maialis ang tingin sa lalaking kumakain sa harap niya. Nakakatawa _at_ nakakatuwa ang itsura ng drummer, eh. Imagine, a six foot something guy na pinagsisiksikan ang sarili sa maliit na table at bench ng 7-11 para lang makakain ng sulit meal. Halos magkadikit na ang mga tuhod nila sa ilalim ng table, at kinailangan pa niyang i-angulo ang mga binti in 45 degrees para lang may leg room pa sila kahit paano.

The size difference looked so comical...and cute. Adorable.

Kung tuwang-tuwa siya sa itsura ng lalaki, mas amused si Baekhyun sa eating habits nito. Napansin niya kasi na parang may steps ang lalaki sa pagkain. He bought a jumbo sisig meal at may time pa siya para paghiwalayin ang ulam sa kanin. Pati mismong pagsubo at pagnguya ay hindi nakaligtas sa 20/20 vision ni Baekhyun Byun: isang kutsarang ulam sa dalawang subo ng kanin. Ngunguyain ng limang beses, lunok. Bihira lang uminom ng tubig.

 _Ang weirdo naman nito_ . _Aware kaya siya na ginagawa niya ‘yon?_ Isip-isip ni Baekhyun. Weird nga, pero sobrang fascinating.

Sa sobrang methodical at precise, nangangati si Baekhyun na guluhin ito.

“Anong lasa niyan?” pasimple niyang tanong. Tumigil sa pagnguya ang drummer at tumingin sa kanya. “Haven’t tried that one eh. Masarap ba? I’m curious.”

“Lasang sisig,” ang tipid na sagot ng lalaki.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Thanks, got that from the packaging. Pero anong klaseng sisig? Maanghang ba, maalat? May lasa ba? Masarap?”

“Basta sisig.”

 _Not a very good conversationalist, I see._ “Patikim nga ako.”

Sumama ang tingin sa kanya ng lalaki sabay inilayo ang karton ng pagkain mula sa mesa. “Nakiki-charge ka na nga tapos manghihingi ka pa ng pagkain? Swerte mo ata ah.”

“Grabe, hindi ko naman nanakawin! Nakaka-offend ka na ha!”

The drummer gave him a blank look bago bumalik sa pagkain. Baekhyun had this sudden urge to smack the guy with this big ass powerbank para bumait sa kanya ito kahit paano. Naku, imbis siguro bumait, baka magka-amnesia siya sa sobrang bigat na pamalo nito. Wag na lang pala.

They spent the next few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Nangangati na ang dila ni Baekhyun sa kagustuhan niyang dumaldal. Kahinaan niya ang ganitong katahimikan, mas nalulunod siya sa mga isiping gusto niyang iwasan. Wala na siyang ibang choice kundi kulitin ang lalaking kasama niya. As if magkikita pa sila ulit after niyang maki-charge, ‘di ba?

“You know, I’ve read somewhere that dinner is a very intimate thing. More intimate than having breakfast, coffee, or even drinks with someone. Naniniwala ka do’n?” sabi niya in a lame attempt for a decent conversation. Again. Pag hindi pa rin siya kinausap nito...susuko na siya.

A beat, then.

“Hindi ba mas intimate ang breakfast? Kasi makikita mo ‘yung tao the first thing in the morning?”

 _Aba marunong naman pala makipag-usap nang maayos. At medyo romantic pa_.

Baekhyun pondered on the guy’s answer for a moment. “Maybe. Pero kung titignan mo ah. Pag dinner kasi, it’s a full meal. You sit there with that person and see everything. Sabi pa kasi sa article, iba raw ang meaning kapag pumayag kang makipag-dinner sa isang tao. You really see people when you watch them eat.”

Uminom muna ng tubig ang drummer bago sumagot, his shoulders finally relaxing. That’s a good sign, he’s starting to warm up to him. “Full meal din naman ang breakfast ah. May ulam, kanin. May kape pa.”

“But not all breakfasts are like that,” counter ni Baekhyun. “May ibang kumakain lang ng cereals or tinapay sa umaga. Like me, puro kape lang ako. Babawi ng kain sa lunch. Pero ‘di ba, if you’re asking someone on a first date, it’s usually dinner. Kasi, I think ha, ‘yung point no’n was, you get to see the person in a different light kapag patapos na ang araw. Makikilala mo ang isang tao based sa o-order-in niyang dinner after a long day. Kung anong gusto niyang ulam, heavy meal ba or light lang? O-order ba ng dessert? Beer or wine after the meal? Pati etiquette na rin. Or the restaurant choice. Or if you’re on a date, you can say na bored ang ka-date mo sa usapan pag mabilis na siyang kumain at gusto nang matapos ang oras na kasama ka. Or the other way around, sinasadyang bagalan ang pagnguya kasi you’re having a great time together. Having dinner leads to numerous possibilities.”

Bihira siya maging ganyan kadaldal sa hindi niya kakilala ah, but something about this guy made it easy for Baekhyun to share that stuff to him. Nakikinig ito nang mabuti kahit na okay, medyo masungit. Ang weird na biglang gumaan ang pakiramdam niya sa company ng lalaking ito.

“Hmmm…” sabi ng lalaki makalipas ng ilang segundo. “I can now see your point, lalo na do’n sa patapos na ang araw part. Intimate nga ang dinner kasi makakasama mo ‘yung tao sa most vulnerable part ng araw mo. At the end ot the day kasi, aside sa order niyang pagkain ha, makikita mo kung gaano kalungkot, kasaya, kung satisfied ba siya sa ginawa niya maghapon. You tend to share the most intimate stuff at night, other than sex of course. Nakapagpaligaya ba siya ng mga tao? Nagdulot ng lungkot? Pagod ba siya, paano niya muling haharapin ang isang bagong umaga? Anong pinagpapasalamat niya? The likes.”

Speechless si Baekhyun doon. The guy made sense kahit medyo lumihis ito sa topic. Paano niya na-derive ang lahat ng ‘yon from dinner?! Weird.

Na-conscious ata ang lalaki sa katahimikan niya kaya napatakip ito ng bibig. “Shit, sorry,” he muttered shyly. “Di ko alam kung saan nanggaling ‘yon.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. From masungit to mahiyain...aba, the duality. Mas nagiging cute ang drummer sa paningin niya. “Ano ba, I’m actually impressed. Hindi ko naisip ‘yon. Galing!”

“Papaniwala ka naman sa mga sinasabi ko.”

“O sige nga, let’s put that thing to a test. Anong masasabi mo tungkol sa ‘kin based sa dinner ko?”

He shot Baekhyun with an odd look. “Loko, hindi tayo nagdi-dinner ngayon. Midnight snack ‘to.”

“Dali na! Kunwari dinner ‘to. Psych me up.”

“Ayoko nga. Baka lalo pa kitang ma-offend.”

“Fine, ako mauuna.” Tinitigan niya nang maigi ang lalaki. “Ang weird mong kumain. Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng tao na hinihiwalay ang ulam sa kanin bago kumain, okay? You eat with precision, bilang na bilang ang kutsara ng kanin at ulam, pagnguya...the likes. I...I think you’re a person who loves structure and order. Super organized, kahit mukhang hindi.”

Mabilis na ni-review ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya. Wala namang offensive doon, right? He just told him his observations. Imposibleng siya lang ang nakapansin dahil sobrang nagsa-stand out talaga ang quirk na ‘yon.

Ine-expect niya na sisigawan siya ng lalaki sa sinabi niya but nothing came. Instead, napangiti ito sa kanya, at tumango-tango pa in agreement. “Nakuha mo ‘yon sa pagkain ko ng sisig?” sabi niya, amused.

“Tama ba ako?”

“Maybe? You got some points right, though. My turn?” Nag-aalangang tumango si Baekhyun. “Hmmm.. Inorder mo ‘yung pinakamadaling kainin dito sa 7-11 at naubos mo ‘yon in what, three bites? That tells me na you’re the type na on the go lagi. Aligaga. Nagmamadali. Probably mainipin ka rin. I think you pick things for convenience. ”

For the second time since this conversation started, speechless na naman si Baekhyun. This guy got that from a hotdog sandwich? Ganoon ba siya ka-obvious? Kasi shit, he hated to admit it but walang mali sa sinabi ng lalaki. Sobrang accurate, to the point na kinabahan siya. 

A stranger just saw right through him.

_Aba, stalker ko ba ‘to? Or naka-follow sa ‘kin sa Twitter? Paano niya nakuha ‘yon sa hotdog sandwich!?_

“Naks, psycho analyst ka ba?” biro niya na bumenta naman sa drummer. “See, I was right. You can really see people when you watch them eat.”

“Again, midnight snack ito ha. Hindi dinner,” paalala ng lalaki.

“Sorry, ang weird na nag-uusap tayo nang ganito without knowing each other’s names. I’m Baekhyun by the way.” In-extend niya ang kamay for a handshake, and much to his surprise, the guy took it.

“Chanyeol,” sagot niya na may matipid na ngiti.

Baekhyun repeated the name inside his head. He kinda liked the way it rolled on his tongue. _Chanyeol._

“Uhmm Chanyeol, sorry talaga kanina ha. I was drunk and angry kaya ko nasabi ‘yon.”

“Galit saan? Sa comment mo sa REO Speedwagon?” Chanyeol snickered.

“Uhh yeah. I really had a bad day tapos may naalala akong gago sa kantang ‘yon.”

Chanyeol–god, gandang-ganda siya sa pangalan–leaned over and asked, “Really? Sa _Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore_? Ex boyfriend ba?”

“You can say that.”

Now, nabigla na lang si Baekhyun sa mga sumunod na pangyayari. Sinisisi niya ang alak na pinag-iinom niya kanina sa kadaldalan niya kaya nai-kuwento tuloy niya kay Chanyeol ang history nila ni Kyungsoo, as in from the night na nag-match sila sa Grindr hanggang sa gabing ito.

Talking to him was strangely easy. Comforting. Wala pa silang isang oras na magkakilala pero parang ang gaan agad ng loob ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Parang matagal na silang magkakilala, gano’n. At ang pinaka-importante sa kanya ngayon? Chanyeol just _listened_ to him. Walang bakas ng judgment sa mukha nito nang mabanggit niya ang katangahan niya over Kyungsoo. It’s like he understood him right then and there.

Totoo pala ‘yung napapanood niya sa pelikula, may certain magic nga kapag kumakausap ka ng taong ‘di mo pa kilala. Mas madali silang kausapin kasi hindi mo na sila ulit makikita after meeting them. No attachments, no consequences, no judgments. You can be the truest version of yourself in front of them.

“Ah, hindi mo pinanood ang set namin kanina?” seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol after niyang magkuwento.

Napanganga na lang si Baekhyun in offense kasi, sa dami ng sinabi niya, do’n talaga nagfocus si Chanyeol!? “Excuse me!?”

“Eto naman biro lang! Gagalit agad eh! Ang gago naman pala ng Kyungsoo na ‘yan. May lugar sa impyerno ang mga taong hindi marunong makipag-break in person. Wag kang mag-aalala, Baekhyun. Kakarmahin din ‘yan.”

Aba, hindi man lang naka-ilag si Baekhyun do’n ah. As a former ghoster, masakit! Tama rin naman si Chanyeol, si Kyungsoo na ang karma niya after ghosting those guys in the past. 

But still, nalungkot pa rin siya kahit paano. “Probably. Sana makonsensya siya though. Ang cute ko kaya ngayong gabi para i-ghost lang.” Natawa silang dalawa.

“Sayang, hindi mo napanood nang ayos set namin,” sabi ni Chanyeol na may slight pout pa. “That was our best set this year. Galing namin, lalo na ni Jongdae, our vocalist.”

Pilit inalala ni Baekhyun ang mga kantang narinig niya kanina habang naghihintay. Dalawang banda kasi ang naabutan niyang tumutugtog doon, at pinakagusto niya ang huling nagperform kasi– 

“Wait...kayo ba ‘yung nag-cover ng _Can’t Get You Out of My Head_ kanina?” Chanyeol nodded, grinning. “Fuck off!”

“Oo nga! Galing namin, ‘no? Ako nag-arrange no’n. Kylie Minogue meets alt-rock,” proud na sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Narinig ko ‘yon! You guys are good! Anong name ng banda niyo?”

Si Chanyeol naman ang napakwento tungkol sa banda niya. _Empire Strikes_ ang pangalan ng four-piece band ni Chanyeol, with him on drums and back up vocals, Jongdae on main vocals and guitar, Yixing on bass, and Jongin on guitars. Super fan ng Star Wars ang manager and good friend nilang si Junmyeon kaya ayan ang napili nilang band name. They’ve been playing together since junior year in college, at two years na silang tumutugtog sa bar na ‘yon.

Hindi maialis ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya habang nagku-kwento si Chanyeol about his band and music. Nakakahawa ang enthusiasm ng lalaki, at kahit hindi siya familiar sa karamihan ng mga bandang nabanggit, nakinig pa rin siya. Chanyeol was smiling through his eyes, at kitang-kita ni Baekhyun na mahal na mahal nito ang ginagawa niya.

He could listen to Chanyeol talk forever. Nakaka-adik ang malalim at malumanay na boses niya. It made Baekhyun’s insides warm...at sige na, ang gwapo ng boses. As in.

“Inside joke namin kay Jun ‘yung _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ ,” natatawang kwento ni Chanyeol as he took the last bite of his sisig. “In love kasi ‘yon sa best friend niya for almost ten years na, ayaw pa umamin. Tanga tanga.”

“Hoy, easy for you to say! Hirap kayang ma-fall sa kaibigan, daming complications!” Sisimulan na sana niya ang sermon niya about sa best friend falling in love eme when his phone screen caught his eye.

**_Remaining charging time: 10 minutes_ **

Nanlamig bigla si Baekhyun.

Ten minutes. Hindi pwede ‘to. It’s not enough time–not enough at all.

Gusto pa niyang makausap si Chanyeol, makasama nang mas matagal, makilala pa. This guy intrigued him so much at gusto niyang malaman ang mga sikreto nito. Kaso ilang minuto na lang ang natitira at fully charged na ang phone niya.

Hindi pa siya handang iwan si Chanyeol.

In ten minutes he has to leave this guy–this gorgeous, smart, passionate, funny, _weird_ guy–at uuwi siyang luhaan sa Laguna, losing a possibility of _something_ for the second time that day.

Ayaw niyang harapin ang bukang liwayway nang mag-isa mamaya. Sana mapagbigyan siya kahit ngayon lang.

“Uh...Chanyeol?” nahihiya niyang sabi.

Binuksan muna ni Chanyeol ang pangalawang bote ng mineral water bago siya sumagot. “Yeah?”

“Uh I know this sounds stupid pero pwede ba akong humingi ng favor?”

“Pangalawang pabor na ‘yan ha. May bayad na ‘to sige ka.”

“I really had a great time talking to you, and I think gano’n ka rin naman–”

“Y-yeah, I did. I do–”

“–hindi ko alam kung anong meron sa gabing ‘to, probably because of the alcohol or whatever, but I think we have a connection here? Imagination ko lang ba ‘yon o nararamdaman mo rin?”

Chanyeol’s smile faltered a bit, visibly caught off guard. “Y-yeah, I feel that, too.”

Hope soared inside Baekhyun’s chest. Biglang nagkaroon ng sense itong ideya niya. “7 am pa ang unang biyahe pauwi sa ‘min sa Laguna at dito lang ako sa 7-11 maghihintay. Kung...kung wala kang gagawin, _kung_ lang ha. You’re not obligated to agree to this or whatever but...can you spend the next couple of hours with me?”

Chanyeol just stared at him, mouth gaped wide open in surprise. Kinabahan si Baekhyun. That seemed like a bad reaction already.

“Okay sorry, ang pangit ata ng benta ko do’n,” sabay kabig niya with an awkward laugh. “Basta you can leave me anytime you want, pag bored ka na sa ‘kin or inaantok ka na, go lang. I just want to keep talking to you.” 

He sported his best puppy dog look na never pang pumalya kapag may bagay siyang gustong makuha. Nagwork naman kahit paano, napangiti rin eventually si Chanyeol.

“O sige, think of it like this. Maybe a month or a year from now napagtripan niyo ulit na tugtugin ang _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ sa isang gig. Tapos bigla mong maaalala ‘yung lalaking REO Speedwagon basher–”

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol bursted into laughter. “Baekhyun–”

“–tapos mapapaisip ka ng _hala nasan na kaya siya ngayon? Cute pa rin kaya siya?_ Maaalala mo na lang ‘yung spark at connection na naramdaman mo sa kanya sa 7-11. Then magsisisi ka na hindi mo siya sinamahan buong magdamag.”

Tawang-tawa na si Chanyeol at this point.

“Ang sama mo! This is me helping you na hindi magsisi in the future! This is like Thanos snap, Chanyeol! You get to live on that what if, just for a couple of hours. At kung babalikan mo man ang araw na ‘to in the future, let’s say marinig mo sa isang random radio station ang _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ on a Sunday morning, mapapangiti ka na lang at maaalala mo ako, si Baekhyun na REO Speedwagon hater na ghoste-turned-ghostee,” Baekhyun gestured to himself for emphasis, “at mare-realize mo na you didn’t miss on that one great moment in your life with a random stranger, at masaya ka na sa buhay mo. Gano’n.”

Chanyeol just looked at him, _really_ looked at him, may ningning sa mga mata na mas ikinakaba ni Baekhyun. Iniisip kaya nito na nabaliw na siya dahil kay Kyungsoo? Hindi rin niya masisisi ang lalaki kung naisip niya ‘yon. Feeling ni Baekhyun naubos na ang oxygen sa utak niya sa sobrang pagka-praning at anticipation.

Maya-maya pa, nagsalita na rin si Chanyeol.

“Paano pala kung serial killer ka? O member ng budol-budol gang? Anong gagawin ko? Sabi sa ‘kin ng nanay ko wag daw ako sumama sa ‘di ko kilala.”

Naglaho agad ang pag-asa sa puso ni Baekhyun. Of course, Chanyeol would think this was a stupid, harmful idea. Ba’t ba niya naisip ‘to?

“Uh...eh ‘di paluin mo ako ng powerbank mo,” Baekhyun lamely said sabay turo sa malaking powerbank na nasa table. “Multi-purpose kaya ‘yan, portable charger na, self-defense weapon pa. Sureball na knockout ako pag pinalo mo ‘yan sa ulo ko.” 

Baekhyun looked away, bracing himself just in case ipalo nga ni Chanyeol ang powerbank sa ulo niya. Malaki ang possibility na mabiyak ang bungo niya with just one blow, but at least he tried, right? Hindi siya magsisisi in the future.

Instead of a hard, painful blow to the head, he heard the bench in front of him screech at napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na naka-tayo na at nagliligpit ng pinagkainan.

“Oh, okay,” malungkot na sabi ni Baekhyun. Agad niyang binunot ang phone mula sa powerbank at iniabot kay Chanyeol ito. “T-thanks pala, Chanyeol. Forget everythi–”

“Tara.”

“Ha?”

“Masakit pa ba ulo mo?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, nagtataka sa trip ni Chanyeol. “B-bakit?”

Dahan-dahang ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya, at puta, ang gwapo. Ba’t may ganoong atake?! Hindi siya handa. “Wala rin naman akong gagawin ngayon...at gusto rin kitang makausap pa. So yeah, samahan na kita. Basta samahan mo muna akong kumain ng mami dyan sa may kanto. Kanina pa ako nagki-crave ng mainit na sabaw.”

Napa-fist bump si Baekhyun sa tuwa at halos mapunit ang mukha niya sa kakangiti. Chanyeol said yes. Sasamahan siya nito buong magdamag. He didn’t have to say goodbye to him yet.

“S-sure, okay. Kahit ilang mami pa ‘yan, go.”

Nasa labas na sila ng 7-11 nang iabot ulit ni Baekhyun ang powerbank kay Chanyeol. “Hoy, baka makalimutan mo. Pamalo mo just in case ma-creepyhan ka sa ‘kin.”

“Sa ‘yo muna ‘yan. Malay mo, ako pala ang serial killer sa ‘ting dalawa.”

Baekhyun stopped walking for a second. “Alam mo, mas okay kung ako na lang ang magjo-joke sa ‘ting dalawa. Hindi ka funny.”

“See? Another serial killer trait.”

“Loko ka!”

But he followed Chanyeol anyway.

* * *

Over a steaming bowl of cheap mami (which was ridiculously good for 25 pesos), ito ang bagong facts na natutunan niya about Chanyeol: he's 25 years old, a Sagittarius, and an architect.

"Not yet an architect," paglilinaw niya habang hinihipan ang sabaw ng mami sa kutsara. Winagayway pa nito ang kutsara sa tapat ng mukha ni Baekhyun bago pa siya magreact. "Next month pa boards ko." 

Muntikan nang masamid si Baekhyun doon. "Weh? So nagre-review ka ngayon? Tapos nagagawa mo pang mag-gig? Lakas mo naman."

"Ah, totoo nga. Puro ka Kyungsoo habang tumutugtog kami kanina.” Umiling-iling pa ito, kunwaring disappointed. Baekhyun punched his arm playfully. “Last gig ko 'yon for a while. Actually, pinilit lang ako nina Jongdae na tumugtog kanina. Puro review kasi ako since January, baka raw matuyot ang utak ko pag ‘di ako naka-tambol."

“So you’re an architect–” i-co-correct sana siya ni Chanyeol, kaso pinigilan niya ito. “Oh shut up, we both know na mapapasa mo ‘yon so better claim na _Architect Chanyeol_ ka na in a few months. An architect _and_ drummer. Wow, living the best life pala!”

“Sus, ‘di naman. Tamang time management lang ‘yan. Ikaw naman, what do you do?”

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun sa tanong na ‘yon. That’s one of his least favorite questions na laging siyang nahihirapan at nahihiyang sagutin.

"Uh, editorial staff sa isang publishing company. Boring, office stuff,” he said nonchalantly.

"Writer ka?" surprised na tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Frustrated." They laughed. "Realistically speaking, you can never be just a writer in this economy, ano. Dapat may isa pang trabaho para mabuhay ka talaga. Actually, Mass Comm grad ako and used to work as a TV show writer for this network na sinabay ko sa pagiging freelance writer for a website.”

"Ooh, what channel?" napukaw no’n ang interes ni Chanyeol. Napangisi si Baekhyun. _Sabi na nga ba, chismoso rin ‘to._

"Secret. Di naman ako nagtagal do'n. Sobrang hectic at toxic ng workplace. Kaya eto ako, napunta sa isang boring office job. Hindi na backstabber at user ang workmates ko ngayon.”

“At least mas focused ang trabaho mo ngayon sa writing.”

Tumigil sa pagkain si Baekhyun at binaba ang bowl sa maliit na mesita ng mamihan. “Uhh...I don’t really write stuff in my job. I’m just an editor. You know those online stories na nagiging libro?” Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgement. “Ako ‘yung nagsa-scout no’n for my company, then nag-e-edit ng manuscripts nila. I basically make other people’s stories better.”

“Pero nagsusulat ka ba outside of your job?”

“I-I used to?” He couldn’t help but frown. “Ang dami kasi naming in-acquire na stories for publishing ngayon kaya ‘di na ako nagfi-freelance. Naging contributor ako sa isang sikat na lifestyle magazine noong college ako. I’ve always wanted to work for that magazine kaso laging walang vacancy.”

He sighed deeply. Shet, unang topic pa lang nila ‘to pero drained na agad si Baekhyun. Isa sa touchy subjects for him ang pagiging frustrated writer niya. Bago siya tuluyang malungkot, nilayo niya ang topic sa trabaho. 

“Naku, let us not talk about work nga!” nakangiti niyang sabi. “Saturday ngayon, no work talk dapat!”

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol habang ngumunguya. “Sige, no work talk. Ano na ang pag-uusapan natin?”

“Iisip ako ng laro after nating kumain, okay? Pero I have a question na kanina ko pa gustong itanong sa ‘yo.”

“Ano ‘yon?” Bakas ang kaba sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Ano kayang iniisip niya na itatanong ni Baekhyun? 

“Nag-aral ka ba sa Montessori?”

Baekhyun didn’t miss the relieved sigh Chanyeol let out after he asked the question. “Uhh yeah, nung kinder hanggang Grade 3. Why?” sagot nito na nakakunot ang noo.

“Wala lang.” He smiled to himself. “Napansin ko lang sa 7-11 kanina, inayos mo ‘yung mga upuan bago tayo umalis. Pati ‘yung pinagkainan ko unconsciously mong kinuha.”

“Ah sorry,” napakamot ng leeg si Chanyeol, a bit sheepish. “Nasanay lang ako. Gano’n kasi kami nina Mama at Ate sa bahay eh.”

“Ooohh...only boy ka?” Tumango si Chanyeol. Nice, mas okay na si Chanyeol na lang ang magkuwento kesa siya. Ayaw niyang i-kwento ang mala-MMK na life story niya. Not yet, at least. “Cute naman. Nasan father mo?”

“Dubai, engineer siya doon. Uuwi na rin siya next year for his retirement. Ikaw?”

“Hulaan mo.”

“Hmmm...only child?”

“I wish. Bunso rin ako. I have an older brother.”

“Kamusta ang feeling ng may kuya?”

“Sakto lang, I guess?” Sumandal si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya at tinitigan ang plastic na lalagyan ng utensils sa harap niya. “We’re not that close. He’s eight years older than me, tapos sa ibang lugar siya nag-aral ng high school kaya ‘di kami masyadong nagkakilala noong bata pa ako.”

Umorder ulit ng isa pang bowl ng mami si Chanyeol bago ulit nagtanong. “Ang lungkot naman no’n. Bale parang only child ka pala dati?”

“Di naman. Kapitbahay lang namin mga pinsan ko kaya may mga kalaro ako. Mas close ako sa kanila kaysa kay Kuya. though minsan nakakainggit din na makitang close sila sa mga totoong kapatid nila, samantalang kaming dalawang magkapatid, hindi.”

Isa ‘yan sa regrets ni Baekhyun sa buhay niya, na hindi siya nag-effort na kilalanin ang Kuya Baekbeom niya. His mom would never admit it, pero alam niyang nalulungkot ito kapag hindi sila nag-iimikan ni Baekbeom tuwing umuuwi silang magkapatid sa bahay nila sa Laguna.

Gaya bukas–o mamaya pala pag umuwi siya. Another awkward dinner sa bahay ng mga Byun.

Baekhyun shrugged the sadness away at ibinalik ang usapan kay Chanyeol. “Ikaw, close kayo ng ate mo?”

“Oo naman, she’s my best friend,” Chanyeol practically beamed at him. “Three years lang tanda niya sa ‘kin so close talaga kami.”

Na-imagine niya tuloy si Chanyeol noong kabataan nito. Lagi sigurong nakabuntot si Chanyeol sa ate niya, tapos ang cute cute nilang dalawa. Based sa -kwento niya, Chanyeol seemed to have a happy family life. Proud na proud siya sa parents niyang nagsimula ng business from scratch noong bagong kasal sila. Okay ang relationship sa tatay niya kahit 15 years na itong OFW...the likes. He grew up in a loving and almost perfect family, na medyo kabaligtaran ng kay Baekhyun.

Hindi niya mapigilang makaramdam ng kaunting inggit sa buhay ni Chanyeol. Sana all na-achieve ang dream profession at masayang nagagawa ang passion at the same time. Sana all may masaya at supportive na pamilya. Noong high school siya, he’d envisioned himself na successful na siya at the age of 26. Araw-araw pumapasok sa dream job niya, may naipundar na maliit na bahay o apartment, may kotse, pa-travel travel na lang with his long time jowa...basta, living the best life _ever_.

Napaka-idealistic niya dati. A carefree, optimistic dreamer. Confident na magiging isang sikat na editor sa isang magazine na pinapangarap niyang pagtrabahunan since 13 years old siya.

But look at him now, more than a decade later, napalakayo pa rin sa mga pinapangarap niya. Stuck sa isang 9-5 day job na hindi naman siya masaya. Nakatira pa rin sa same bedspace ever since grumaduate siya. At ang malala, mas lumala ang pagka-tanga sa pag-ibig.

Naglaho na ang Baekhyun Byun na may mataas na pangarap. Natira na lang sa kanya itong mga pagsisisi at what ifs na hindi niya alam kung masasagot pa niya.

“Napaka-perfect naman pala ng buhay mo, parang ‘di totoo,” biro niya kay Chanyeol. Tapos na silang kumain ng mami–two bowls for Baekhyun, three fo Chanyeol. Nagdecide sila na tumambay muna sa mamihan habang nagpapababa ng kinain. “I refuse to believe na perfect ka talaga. You know what they say, pag matalino at successful sa career, sobrang tanga naman sa pag-ibig.”

Humagalpak sa tawa si Chanyeol na tumama pa ang noo sa table. “Saan mo naman napulot ‘yan?”

“Aba, kailangang may character flaw ka rin! Tama ako, ano? Tanga ka rin?”

Nagsubside ang tawa ni Chanyeol pero ngiting-ngiti pa rin ito. “Ano sa tingin mo?”

“Hmm...feeling ko tanga ka nga. Pero mas tanga ako.”

“Talaga lang, ha?”

“Sige nga, let’s see. Anong pinaka-tangang bagay ang ginawa mo for love?” he challenged with utmost confidence.

“Ay, contest ba ‘to? Baka matalo kita.”

“Aba wag mo akong mahamon-hamaon sa larangang ito, ha. Marami akong bala.”

“May mas ita-tanga pa pala ‘yung kay Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun laughed at that. Aba, himala. Wala siyang naramdamang kirot doon. “Pakyu ka ha.”

“O sige nga, anong pinaka-tangang ginawa mo?”

Saglit na tumahimik si Baekhyun at nag-isip. Walang bahid ng kasinungalingan ang sinabi niya kanina, sobrang dami niyang baong tanga moments pagdating sa pag-ibig. Sa barkada nila, siya ang may pinakamakulay na love life–at pinaka-epic fail din, thanks sa pakikipagsapalaran niya sa dating apps since college.

“Ah, this one.” Baekhyun brightened up at a memory. “I had a crush on one of my officemates sa first job ko, maybe five years ago? Basta ‘yun, he’s so cute and so attentive, so bilang marupok, hulog na hulog naman ako. He’s bi so I really thought na may chance, ano?”

“Parang hindi naman qualified ang magkagusto sa bi as tanga.”

“Wala pa ako sa climax ano ka ba. Mas nakakaloka ‘yon.”

“Okay sorry, sorry.”

“So ayun na nga, since crush ko siya, I did everything para maging close kami. I got to know him more...to the point na I thought I’d fallen in love with him.”

Napasimangot si Chanyeol, not liking the idea at all. “Shit, sa lahat ng tao sa officemate mo pa talaga.”

“Exactly! The makings of a tanga sa pag-ibig story talaga. ANYWAY ito nga! Sa sobrang gusto kong magpapansin sa kanya, I did a very stupid thing.”

“Ano?”

Nagpause pa siya for a dramatic effect. “Back story: when I was in college, na-aksidente ako sa campus na nagresult sa pagkaka-fracture ng left foot ko. It never healed completely so madali siyang sumakit kapag sinusubukan kong tumakbo. Eh...ang problema…”

“Oh no...puta, I don’t wanna hear it. I’m cringing already.” Tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang dalawang tenga niya at pumikit pa. 

_Ang adorable talaga puta._

“No choice ka boy, maririnig mo talaga ‘to. Syempre, tanga ko ‘di ba? Sa isang _marathoner_ pa ako nagka-crush.” Natawa si Baekhyun nang magshift ang facial expression ni Chanyeol into horror, then pity. He loved how expressive his face was. “Ops bago mo ako i-judge! Ito pa po ang ebidensya, your honor. One time, niyaya niya kami ng officemates ko na mag-jogging sa alma mater ko bilang maganda ang acad oval and everything. So gusto ko magpa-impress, hulaan mo ang ginawa ko.”

“Malamang tumakbo ka rin?”

“Hindi lang ‘yon, your honor. Nagprisinta si tanga na sumama bilang tour guide.”

“Tangina ka!” Chanyeol’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Anong nangyari sa paa mo? Malamang napilay ka?”

“Duh, doon talaga papunta ang kwentong ‘to. Di lang ako nakuntento sa jogging sa acad oval ha. Masyado ata siyang natuwa sa generosity ko kaya ayun, niyaya akong sumali sa 21k marathon. At pumayag ako, tanga eh! Putangina, Chanyeol. Near death experience ‘yon, I tell you. I risked my life for landi and tite sana kaso, nganga.”

“Anong nangyari sa inyo?”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to frown. “Eh ano pa nga ba, umasa. Naging jowa niya ‘yung isang marathoner friend niya. Things became awkward between us after that kasi akala nilang lahat sa office kami na, eh. Ayun, nagresign ako two months after ng marathon. They got married last March ata? Destination wedding pa.”

Natatawa na lang si Baekhyun kapag naaalala niya ang pag-iyak niya kay Minseok after niyang makita ang Facebook official couple post ng ex-officemate at bagong jowa nito almost four years ago. Nag-sick leave pa nga siya para ipahinga ang mga mugtong mata. Ang OA ano? Pero first legit heartbreak niya ‘yon eh. Umasa siya. Akala niya may chance...sabay nganga.

That time akala niya ‘yon na ang pinakamasakit na mangyayari sa buhay pag-ibig niya. Patikim pa lang pala ‘yon.

He shook off the sadness and flashed Chanyeol a challenging smile. “O, kaya mo bang tapatan yan, ha?”

“Oo naman.”

Intriguing ang confidence ng Chanyeol sa round na ‘to. Sa sobrang curiosity ni Baekhyun, pinaulanan niya ng tanong ang drummer. “Let me guess...para sa ex mo ‘yang tattoo, ano? Johnny Depp ang peg?” Tinuro niya ang guitar tattoo sa kanang braso ni Chanyeol. “Ex-band mate niyo? Parang _The Breakup Playlist_?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “I’m not _that_ tacky.”

“Hmm… ‘yan ba ‘yung classic na 10 years ko na pong mahal ang best friend ko pero hindi ko po maamin shit? Budjoy ka?”

“Hindi rin.”

“Serial cheater ang ex mo pero tinanggap mo pa rin?”

“Hindi naman dramarama sa hapon ang buhay ko, Baekhyun.”

“Eh ano nga? Baka pang-neophyte na katangahan ‘yan ah. Sabihin mo lang kung wala kang entry para ma-ready ko ang akin. Marami akong bala rito,” pagyayabang ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol fell silent for a while, and Baekhyun noted na parang he’s bracing himself for something...big. Serious. 

“Counted as tanga ba ‘yung nagstay ka sa isang relasyon kahit hindi mo na mahal ‘yung tao?”

“Uh...yeah, I think so? Gaano ba katagal ang pinag-uusapan natin dito? Baka naman four months lang kayo ah,” biro niya.

“Paano pag seven years kayo tapos ‘yung three years do’n hindi mo na siya mahal?”

* * *

“You’re kidding, right?”

May naramdamang kaunting kirot si Baekhyun nang may namuong malungkot na ngiti sa labi Chanyeol. "Yup. Walang halong biro. Tanga, 'di ba?"

Walang mai-react o ma-joke si Baekhyun sa revelation na ‘yon. He just stared at Chanyeol kasi, shet, hindi siya makapaniwala. Okay, hindi niya ine-expect na _ganyan_ ka-seryoso ang entry ni Chanyeol. Akala niya siya ‘yung tipo na maghihintay sa labas ng bahay ng ex, or gagawa ng thesis...the normal, basic tanga stuff.

Speechless na naman siya.

“Grabe, ‘di ko ma-imagine sorry.” He let out a long breath. “Seven years kayo ta–? Tanga ka nga.”

“Sabi na sa ‘yo, eh. Matatalo kita rito,” Chanyeol joked. 

“Sa ‘yo na talaga ang korona putangina. Fuck you, seven years!” Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief. Hindi niya ma-imagine na makakatagal siya sa ganoong sitwasyon. Break na agad kapag hindi na niya mahal. “The sex must’ve been _that_ good kaya ka nakatagal ano?”

Tumahimik si Chanyeol, looking anywhere but him.

“Oh come on, Chanyeol. Please tell me the sex had been at least _good_. Or else maaawa talaga ako sa ‘yo.”

“Well...yeah. Doon bumawi, I guess.”

“Ah ‘yon naman pala! At least you got some good dicking from it! Yan ang gusto natin, may na-ti-take, ‘di lang puro give!”

Isang malakas na tawa na lang ang naisagot ni Chanyeol.

Tinantiya muna ni Baekhyun ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol bago siya nagtanong. "First boyfriend mo? Or may naging girlfriend ka?" 

"First and only relationship ko siya." 

"Okay, you've got to be kidding now.” Napatayo tuloy si Baekhyun mula sa kinauupuan niya. “Sa hot mong 'yan isa pa lang naging jowa mo!? I don’t believe you.”

That was a _lie._ He’s sure of it. There’s no way na isa lang ang naging jowa nitong si Not-An-Architect-Yet Chanyeol! 

"Aba, hot ako? Kala ko ba hindi mo ako type?" the drummer replied, grinning.

"I-acknowledge ko lang na hot ka. Di ako bulag. Feeling much." 

"Pikon."

"Ulol." Pabiro niyang tinulak si Chanyeol. "High school sweethearts kayo?”

"Childhood friends, actually. Magkakaibigan ang parents namin since college kaya naging close kami. He took all of my firsts. Siya rin ang sexual awakening ko,” h chuckled to himself. “Siguro siya ‘yung malaking factor kaya madali akong natanggap ng parents ko nung nag-come out ako sa kanila. It’s Sehun, after all. They knew him since we were babies, so okay lang sa kanila na magka-boyfriend ako.”

“Oh shit. Must’ve been hard noong nagbreak kayo, ano? Involved pala families niyo.”

“Hay, sinabi mo pa. Hindi lang kami ang nagbreak, pati mga pamilya namin. Until now hindi pa rin ata ayos sina Mama at Tita.” Chanyeol flashed a sad smile, at kumirot na naman ang puso ni Baekhyun. “Isang advice from a pro-tanga to another: wag jojowain ang childhood friend, lalo na pag close ang mga pamilya niyo.”

“Noted po, master.”

“Loko ka talaga.”

“Teka, sumasakit lalo ulo ko sa katangahan mo. Not gonna lie, I now feel better knowing na may mas tatanga pa pala kesa sa ‘kin! But I have sooo many questions! Puta ka, minahal mo ba siya? Kung hindi mo na pala siya mahal, e ba’t pinatagal mo pa ng three years bago ka nakipagbreak!? Aaahhhh!” 

Baekhyun pulled his hair out of frustration. Gets na niya ang feeling ni Minseok kapag nagra-rant siya about his failed relationships. Nakakabaliw pala talagang pakinggan ang katangahan ng iba.

“Ang dami namang tanong! Bayad ba ‘tong interview na ‘to?”

“Sige one by one ha! Sagutin mo talaga kasi gusto kong maintindihan! Did you even love...what’s his name again?”

“Sehun.” He paused, then. “Oo naman, minahal ko siya kung paano tayo nagmahal noong high school. Masyadon intense, idealistic, at hindi pa kilala ang isa’t isa. He’s my first love.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. Alam mo na-realize ko no’n? May mga pag-ibig talaga na hanggang pang-high school lang. Ang idealistic ko pa no’n, Baekhyun. I remember telling my 16 year old self na nakikita ko na magse-settle down kami ni Sehun pagtanda namin. Papakasal somewhere na legal ang same sex marriage, the likes. Mahal ko siya noon, eh. Sobra. Pero nung tumuntong na ako sa college, nung mas nakilala ko ang sarili ko at mas naging sigurado ako sa future ko, I just realized...Sehun didn’t fit.”

There was an awkward silence, followed by a high pitch laugh from Baekhyun. Saglit pang nagtaka si Chanyeol bago niya na-realize na may double meaning ang sinabi niya.

“Oohh parang gusto kong ma-meet ‘yang si Sehun ah,” malisyosong biro ni Baekhyun, breaking the sad and serious atmosphere. “Inch resting.”

“Gago, umayos ka nga!” saway ni Chanyeol kahit namumula na ang pisngi nito. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Eh ano?”

‘Remember when you said na I like structure and order? Tama ka do’n. Kasi habang nagpa-plano ako ng future ko, unti-unti kong nakita na magkaiba pala kami ng gusto sa buhay. At first I didn’t want to accept it, mahal ko eh. Sinubukan ko siyang isingit sa lahat ng plano ko pero sa kakasingit ko, there’s this voice inside me na nangungulit, na Sehun didn’t belong there. Things just never felt right with him. Kapag napag-uusapan namin ang future, meron kaming plano para sa mga sarili namin pero sa ‘ming dalawa...wala. I know I should've put more effort to that kaso...siya rin kasi hindi eh,” he trailed off.

“Pero magkaibigan naman kayo, ‘di ba? Didn’t that help saving your relationship?”

“That’s the saddest thing about us, though. Na-realize ko rin na magkakabata lang kami, pero ‘di talaga kami magkaibigan. Nagising na lang ako a day after our third anniversary with this realization na hindi na magma-mature ang relationship namin. Stuck na kami sa isang high school love story kasi ‘yon ang madali at ‘yon ang ine-expect ng lahat sa amin. Na wala naman talagang nagbago sa relationship namin from being childhood friends to lovers. Ang dami pala naming hindi pinagkakasundan. Mag-aaway kami ngayon, tapos mamaya ilalabas ang frustration sa sex. Napaka-intense ng libog pero ‘yung pag-ibig? Wala na. At the end of the day, I realized na opposites with a lot of attraction but who often clash and don’t have the same goals will end up hating each other. ‘Yun ang nangyari sa ‘min.”

_Aray, ang sakit naman no’n._

Chanyeol paused for a long moment bago nagpatuloy. “Sobrang nakakatawa ng pagiging idealistic ko noong teenager ako. Feeling ko kasalanan ‘to ng media na kino-consume natin, eh. Books, movies, songs would always make love out to be this all consuming, burning, passionate thing. Sige, that person makes you feel like you’re on fire all the time, that he or she consumes you, but at the end of the day...are you even friends? Let’s be real here, pag tapos na sa honeymoon stage, pag naupos na ‘yung apoy ng pag-ibig sa simula ng relasyon, ano na? You gotta like the person you end up with in the end. Love won’t save everything.”

Kung kabarkada lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, ito ang tamang timing na magjo-joke siya to lighten up the mood. He badly wanted to do that–kahinaan niya ang ganitong long serious talks eh–kaso ayaw niyang ma-offend si Chanyeol. Nandoon siya para makinig at umintindi, hindi magpatawa.

But what Chanyeol said…’yan ang main reason kung bakit kuntento si Baekhyun sa casual, all fun relationships. Serious relationships are messy as fuck. Ang daming feelings at taong involved. Tsaka gets niya ‘yung feeling na parang kino-consume ka ng pag-ibig. He feels that every time in every relationship kaya pag feeling niya namamatay na ang apoy, sibat na siya.

“Yeah, you’re right,” sagot niya, giving Chanyeol’s forearm a light squeeze of affirmation. “Sorry, wala akong matinong masabi. I wasn’t expecting na, you know...ganyan pala. Hindi kasi halata.”

“Alam mo naman tayong mga tanga, magaling tayong magpanggap na matalino tayo.”

“Apir tayo dyan!” Nag-high five nga silang dalawang tanga.

“To answer your last question, kung bakit ko pinatagal...akala ko maayos pa, eh. Kasi once you find a reason to leave, minsan niro-romanticize mo pa ‘yon para magstay ka. Baka phase lang. Tsaka hirap din na involved ang families namin. Ang daming dahilan, Baekhyun. Basta ‘yung last few months namin, puro away na lang kami no’n. Bihira na mag-usap at magkita...nagkasawaan na. We ended things badly, we still resent each other until today. Such a bad break up. Kaya ayoko muna makipag-date, ubos na ubos pa rin ako hanggang ngayon.”

“Ikaw nakipagbreak?”

He nodded. “A week after my graduation. Hindi siya umattend, eh. Sinumbat ko ‘yon sa kanya tapos doon na nagkaleche-leche. Muntikan na kaming magsuntukan no’n puta. Ang lala talaga.”

“Hay nako Chanyeol,” inakbayan niya ang lalaki sabay tapik sa braso nito. “Kung hindi lang ako naglasing kanina inaya na kita sana uminom ngayon. Ang lala talaga ng problema mo.”

“Sus, baka ‘di mo ako kayanin sa inuman. Tomador kaya ako.”

“Whatever. Pero I want to congratulate you for surviving that relationship. Kahit ang tanga tanga mo, natuto ka naman sa mga pagkakamali mo. I think.”

“Thank you, Baekhyun. Ikaw pa lang ang nagcongratulate sa ‘kin for this.”

“Naks, I feel special already,” pabiro pa niyang siniko si Chanyeol.

“Loko.”

* * *

To lighten up their moods from the heavy katangahan topic, nag-suggest si Baekhyun ng isang fun game na lalaruin nila pagbalik sa 7-11.

“Never Have I Ever?” unsure na sabi ni Chanyeol nang ipakita niya ang bagong download na app sa phone. “Di ba drinking game ‘yan?”

“Yeah, but also an ice breaker game. Para naman mas random and spontaneous ng usapan natin.”

“Kakasuka mo lang kanina tas mag-aaya ka ng inom? Tapang ha.”

“Sira, ‘di tayo iinom ng alak! Wait ka lang dyan.” 

Pinahawak niya kay Chanyeol ang cellphone at tumakbo sa loob ng 7-11 para bumili ng iinumin nila. He ended up buying two big bottles of Delight. Bentang-benta naman kay Chanyeol ang drink of choice niya. _(“I know I could trust you, Baekhyun. I only trust people who love Delight more than Yakult.)_

They found their happy place sa sidewalk na katapat ng convenience store at doon nagsimula ang kanilang laro. Simple pa ang mga unang tanong, puro embarrassing moments (na puro si Baekhyun ang uminom) at boring ones (si Chanyeol naman) na puno ng katatawanan. Things got a bit heated nang mapunta sila sa sex-related questions.

**Never have I ever had sex on the first date.**

Of course, uminom si Baekhyun pero tumahimik din after sa takot na i-judge siya ng kasama. Sure, ginawa niya ‘yan, probably only once or twice. Tigang na tigang at sobrang lungkot niya noon, okay? Gagawin niya ang lahat para mapawi ang uhaw at kalungkutan na nararamdaman niya, kahit saglit lang. 

“How many guys have you been with?” Chanyeol asked him suddenly, breaking the silence.

Baekhyun almost choked on his own spit. Walang alarm walang anything naman ang tanong na ‘yon! “Seryosong tanong ‘yan?”

“Yup. I’m curious.”

Nagstretch muna ng legs si Baekhyun bago tinally sa utak niya ang sagot. It took him a few moments to respond. “Uhh...eight?”

“Weh? Ang tagal mong nag-isip tapos walo lang?”

“Ouch, sobrang judgmental niyan ah!”

“Sorry na! Nagulat lang ako kasi you’ve dated more than that, right?”

“Excuse me, ‘di ako sobrang libog ano!” pinagsusuntok niya ang braso ni Chanyeol sa sobrang inis. “I could date guys without sleeping with them and sleep with guys without dating them!”

Chanyeol shot him a scandalized look again. “What now? Never ka pang nakipag-hook up?” tanong niya. Siya naman ang na-scandalize nang umiling si Chanyeol. “Di nga!? Never talaga?”

“Wag kang judgmental, ha,” sabi ni Chanyeol, pasimpleng umiwas ng tingin.

“Oy I didn’t say anything!” Sinamaan siya ng tingin ng katabi. “Okay fine. Really? Never?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. Napanganga na lang si Baekhyun sa gulat. Nako, can’t Chanyeol see kung gaano siya ka-hot? Kung pwede lang talaga...nako…

“Weh? Kahit revenge fuck gano’n? After niyo magbreak ni Sehun?”

“Hindi nga. I actually don’t get the appeal. Yeah, I know sexual urges are natural to humans but...basta.” Mukhang nahihiya ito na ewan. “Sex is very intimate for me. Every time you have sex with someone, you give them a piece of yourself that you won’t ever get back. Bawal mag-issue ng refund after ng orgasm.” 

Seryosong-seryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol nung sinabi niya kaya ‘di napiigilan ni Baekhyun ang matawa. Kinurot tuloy siya ni Chanyeol sa braso. “Oy, judgmental ba yang tawa na ‘yan ha?”

“Hindi! Sorry, natawa ako sa mukha mo, hindi sa sinabi mo,” paliwanag ni Baekhyun. “Ako kasi, when I have sex with someone, kadalasan libog driven. You know, just to quench the thirst. Minsan malungkot lang ako at gusto kong makaramdam kahit paano. To be completely honest, I’ve never experienced the _making love_ eme. As if I had a serious jowa ‘di ba?”

“Baligtad pala tayo. I’ve never experienced meaningless sex. Parang ‘di ko kaya.”

“Mukha nga. Ang inosente mong tignan, eh.”

Chanyeol’s small, amused smile turned to a full blown smirk that went straight to Baekhyun’s gut. “Mukha lang akong inosente pero–”

“HOY TIGIL!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay takip ng tenga. “Bastos! Wag kang papatakam okay? Di kita papatulan dyan!”

Grabe, tawang-tawa si Chanyeol sa outburst niya pero eto siya, halos himatayin sa kaba. Oo na, naniniwala na si Baekhyun. It’s always the quiet, unassuming ones talaga! Wag siyang susubukan ni Chanyeol pag marupok siya!

Nang kumalma na sila pareho, Baekhyun spoke. “After this night nga, try mo lang makipag-one night stand. Kahit gawin mong New Year’s Resolution next year.”

“Nope, not really for me. Paano kung ikaw, kaya mo bang mag-make love ha?”

“Naku, not for me rin ‘yan. Baka hanggang sex lang tapos paasahin ako.”

“Ang jaded naman nito.”

“Aba, as if naman I will miraculously find true love sa lahat ng lalaking makaka-sex ko, ano! Tsaka a philosopher on Reddit once said, _pinagkantot pero ‘di tinadhana._ Naniniwala ako do’n.”

Sa lahat ng sinabi ni Baekyhyun for the past hours na magkasama sila, ngayon lang niya nakitang nandiri si Chanyeol sa kanya. Lumayo pa ito nang kaunti, eyes wide in horror. “Oh god. That was so baad!” he said, clearly disgusted. “Bwisit ka, Baekhyun!”

“But did they lie, Chanyeol? Did they?” Natatawang tumakbo papasok si Chanyeol ng 7-11, leaving him outside, fuming. “Hoy, Chanyeol! Tama naman ‘di ba?! Sumagot ka!”

“Ewan ko sa ‘yo!”

* * *

**Never have I ever… posted a picture on social media to make another person jealous**

Much to Baekhyun’s surprise, uminom si Chanyeol.

“Ulol ‘di nga?”

“Ulol ‘di mo ginawa? Ever?”

“Hah excuse me lang ha. Never akong umabot sa point na ‘yan. Pero ikaw...oh my god! You don’t seem the type! Pinagselos mo talaga si Sehun?”

“Not my proudest moment, pero umabot ako sa point na gusto ko na siya na lang ang makipagbreak sa ‘kin para mas madali.”

“Ang gago naman no’n!”

“I’ll never be proud of it, pero totoo. Kahit kabarkda namin si Jongdae siya ang pinaka pinagseselosan ni Sehun dati. Ayun, nagpost ako ng picture namin ni JD na magka-akbay kami…”

“O what happened? Did it work?”

“Oo naman. Nag-away lang kami no’n kaso ‘di nauwi sa break up.”

“Kailan ‘to nangyari? Months before you actually broke up with him?”

“Siguro...a year before we broke up?”

“Aba gago ka nga. Ang petty naman ng pagselosin mo siya ha!”

“Oy, wag mo ibahin ang usapan. I refuse to believe na ‘di mo ‘yan ginawa.”

“Hey I’m not lying! Mahilig man akong mang-ghost pero ‘di ako ganyan ka-petty! Tsaka wala naman akong seryosong ex para pagselosin.”

“Kahit sa mga landi mo wala?” Umiling siya. “Aba, aba. Naniniwala na ako sa himala. Deboto na ako ng reformed ghoster na si Baekhyun.”

Malalamog na ata ang braso ni Chanyeol sa kakasuntok niya. “Kanina ka pa ha!”

“Pero ‘di nga, ba’t mo ginawa ‘yon? You don’t seem the type na gagawa no’n.”

“Gusto ko lang makakuha ng reaksyon sa kanya. Makita ko na mahal pa niya ako.” Chanyeol shrugged it off like it was no big deal. “Hindi ko na siya mahal that time pero nanghihinayang ako sa relasyon namin. Humingi ako ng isang sign, magselos lang siya, magsi-stay pa ako. Kasi pag nangyari ‘yon, that means mahal pa niya ako. Ang gago ko manghingi ng affirmation, ano? Napaka-toxic.”

“There’s really a thin line between loving someone at pagiging tanga, ano?” Baekhyun mused. Chanyeol chuckled in agreement. “‘Di ba? Parang hindi ka matututo with just one experience. Sasabihin mong natuto ka na from that but mamaya lang gagawin mo ulit. Hirap maging tao, honestly. Ba’t ba kasi nagmamahal pa? Magpayaman na lang tayo.”

“It’s like that Einstein quote, ‘no? _Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results_. Ganito lang talaga tayo bilang tao, gusto nating laging nanalo, laging tama sa mga aspeto ng buhay natin.”

“Uhh...that quote wasn’t from Einstein, Chanyeol.”

“Huh? Talaga ba? Ilang beses na akong nakabasa ng articles tungkol dyan ah.”

“That’s one of the most misattributed quotations of all time. I made a feature article about that in college.”

“Fuck, my life is a lie! May mug pa naman ako niyan sa bahay!”

“Tapon mo na ‘yon pag-uwi ha. Hindi hugot king si Einstein.”

* * *

“I have a question.”

“Okay, speak.”

“Curious lang ako, what kinds of relationship have you had? Kanina ko pa kasi iniisip kung bakit ka nanggo-ghost, eh. You’re very attractive, and I think you deserve to be in a steady and healthy relationship.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa attractive comment. “Hmm...mostly meaningless ones. Two categories lang ako before Kyungsoo happened: either ako ‘yung tanga na umasa or ako ‘yung gagong ghoster.”

“Tangina, Gagong Ghoster. That’s your rapper name,” proud na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Corny amputa!” Pero napangiti siya doon. Badtrip! “Pero ‘di naman ako super gagong ghoster, ah. May reasons ako kung bakit sa ganoong paraan ko tinapos ang relationship namin.”

“Like?”

“I’ve dated great guys naman dati, great according to my standards anyway, pero ewan, laging dumadating sa point na may hindi ako magugustuhan sa kanila o mare-realize ko na bored na ako. Ayoko kasing nag-aaksaya ng oras, pero at the same time, takot akong mag-end ng ganitong bagay. I don’t like goodbyes in general, eh. I can’t handle it. Kaya ayun, I always go for the easiest way out: I ghost them.”

It felt weird talking about this. Ilang beses niyang iniwasan ang usapan na ‘to with his close friends sa takot na ma-judge sa pananakit na ginawa niya in the past. Sobrang gago niyang tao, but after what happened with Kyungsoo, na-guilty siya sa ginawa niya. He promised to reflect on this much later.

Thankfully, hindi siya jinudge ni Chanyeol. “Isa lang ang ibig sabihin niyan, Baekhyun. Hindi mo pa nakikilala ang katapat mo.”

“I know! Kaya nga nakikipag-date ako eh. There’s this little hope every time I meet someone new na sana siya na ‘yon. Kaso shet naman, trial and error ang dating! Tapos sabi ng friends ko super taas ng standards ko for someone na serial dating app user. I did try lowering my standards ha, but guess what? Puro gago lang ang napala ko! One time, I matched with this guy na super okay and fun sa chat pero nung nagmeet na kami...my god, Chanyeol. Taong tuod!” Saglit siyang na-distract nang siya naman ang paluin ni Chanyeol sa braso sa kakatawa nito. 

“Super boring in person, bland ang personality...sobrang layo sa chat persona niya. Tapos after two dates, he messaged me just to say na he would like me better if mas timid and lowkey ako as a person! The nerve! Ayun, I ghosted him right away! Putanginang ‘yon!” gigil na gigil niyang kuwento. That happened two years ago pero ‘di talaga makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang inis niya sa hayop na ‘yon.

Mangiyak-iyak si Chanyeol sa kakatawa sa kanya. “Hay, Baekhyun. You really have great ex stories.”

“Great ex stories but not so great exes.” He sighed. “Sa totoo lang, pagod na akong makipag-date. Sobra-sobra ba na gusto ko ng trust and security sa isang relationship? Hindi lang puro passion? Mahirap ba ‘yon? Tsaka nakakapagod din na makakakilala ako ng someone na akala ko okay, tapos iiwan din ako when I become, you know, too Baekhyun-y.”’

“What does that mean?”

“Too loud, laging nagbibiro, clingy, flighty...too _me_. Kaya kaunti lang mga kaibigan ko eh, bihira lang nakakatiis ng totoong ako.”

“You’re not that bad. You’re just being you,” Chanyeol frowned at the thought.

“Eh wala, ‘di ako swak sa panlasa ng karamihan eh. Tanggap ko na na mahihirapan akong maghanap ng lalaking tatanggap sa ‘kin,” sabi niya. Baekhyun hoped that didn’t come off as self pity kahit medyo gano’n na nga. “Pero duh, hindi ako magbabago para sa ibang tao.”

“They really don’t know what they’re missing. You’re a great person, Baekhyun.”

Nanghina ang tuhod niya sa tono ng boses ni Chanyeol. Soft and assuring. Kinabahan siya na may halong kaunting kilig. Ang lala. “T-thanks.”

“Baekhyun, tandaan mo ‘to lagi ha. Dapat ikaw, dahil ikaw.”

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa mga salitang 'yon.

* * *

“Pag nago-grocery ka, dinadaanan mo ba lahat ng aisle o pinupuntahan mo lang ‘yung may mga kailangan ka?”

Baekhyun blinked at Chanyeol for a moment, ‘di nagregister sa inaantok niyang utak ang tanong. “Ha? Ba’t napunta tayo sa grocery?”

Ilang minuto na rin silang paikot-ikot sa kabilang street dahil, sabi ni Chanyeol, ang sama na ng tingin ng cashier ng 7-11 sa kanila. Niyaya siya nitong maglakad-lakad muna sa area at saktong dinaanan sila sa isang saradong supermarket. Napansin lang ni Baekhyun ‘yun noong tinuro sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“‘Yung huli. Wala akong masyadong oras para mag-ikot sa grocery eh. And honestly, I don’t like grocery shopping.”

“Nasanay ka sa take out ano?”

“Oo, hindi ko kinakahiya ‘yon. I don’t know how to cook shit. Ikaw ba, marunong ka?”

“Few dishes lang. Di pa pwedeng mag-asawa.” Si Chanyeol lang ang natawa sa sarili niyang joke.

“So ikaw ‘yung example ng number 1? Ang tiyaga mo namang ikutin lahat ng aisle! As in pati ‘yung mga panlinis ng CR dinadaanan mo?”

Tumango si Chanyeol, tila proud pa sa ginagawa niya. “Ayoko ko kasing may nakakalimutan ako.”

“Isn’t that counter-productive though? Ang time consuming, mas prone sa over spending. Tsaka ‘di mo mapipigilang dumampot ng mga hindi mo kailangan?”

“At least wala akong nakakalimutan,” depensa ni Chanyeol.

“Ah ikaw na maraming pang-grocery!”

“Therapeutic kasi sa’kin ang grocery shopping. Nakakawala ng stress at nakaka-distract pag umiikot ako sa bawat aisle. Nakakalimutan mga problema ko sa trabaho. Pampa-manhid ba. Ang weird pero minsan I feel more alive inside the supermarket. Tapos mahihimatay na lang ako pag umabot na sa dalawang libo ang bill ko.”

“Nako, hindi ko pwedeng gawing therapy ‘yan kasi una, wala akong 2k for groceries. And pangalawa, tamad ako. Kapagod kaya!”

“Try mo minsan, masaya ‘yon.”

“Parang ayoko na ma-try ang konsepto mo ng fun, Chanyeol. Thanks na lang.”

“Sige ka, you’re missing half of your life.”

Baekhyun snorted at that. “OA much? Hindi mabenta, dude.”

“Shit, subukan ko ulit mamaya.”

* * *

“Actually, I heard na for promotion na ako next quarter. Kaso ayoko na talaga.”

Pangatlong beses na nilang naikot ang street ng 7-11. Hindi niya alam kung ba’t bigla niyang na-share ‘yan kay Chanyeol. Noong Lunes niya narinig ang chismis mula sa kaibigan niya sa HR at ‘di na nawala ‘yon sa utak niya. For sure kakausapin na siya ng boss niya on Monday about this.

Chanyeol reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. “O, ba’t ka pa magre-resign? Sayang ‘yung raise!”

“Sa ‘yo na nanggaling kanina, ‘di ba? Aligaga ako as a person. I’ve been searching for something na hindi ko alam kung ano ‘yon. Baka nakakalimutan mo, my life’s pretty much a mess ow. Ayoko sa trabaho ko, sobrang malas ko sa pag-ibig...at well narinig mo na rin ang kalahati ng emotional baggage ko for the past three hours.” 

Baekhyun sighed. Tanggap na niyang hindi maiintindihan ni Chanyeol ang point niya. “Accepting that promotion means I lost, okay? I would hate myself more kung magtatagal pa ako doon. Gusto ko namang manalo kahit sa isang aspeto man lang ng buhay ko.”

“Kunsabagay, hindi mo na mapipilit ang sarili mo kung hindi ka na masaya. Take it from me, Baekhyun. Wag mong hintayin na maubos ka bago ka umalis.”

Baekhyun nodded as he looked into Chanyeol’s eyes, thanking him for his honesty. “Alam mo kanina, iniisip kong tanggapin ‘yung offer if ever sasabihin na sa ‘kin on Monday. Tataas na rin ang sahod ko ng 50% eh. But after I heard your story...parang ayoko na. Mukha akong pera, yes, pero kahit ilang tao pa ang magsabi sa ‘kin na mabibili ang happiness..nah. Hindi ko kailangan ‘yon ngayon. Gusto ko ng contentment. Hindi mabibili ng pera ‘yon. Ayokong magsisi na pinatagal ko pa ‘to.”

“See? Matututo ka talaga sa mga katangahan ng iba. Wag tularan.”

“You’re not as bad as you think you are, Chanyeol.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

**Never have I ever broken up with someone and then regretted it afterwards.**

Much to their surprise, walang uminom sa kanilang dalawa.

“Talaga, hindi ka nagsisi? Kahit kaunti?” Baekhyun asked him quietly. Impossible naman ‘yon, seven years kayo tapos wala man lang panghihinayang? Kung siya si Sehun, aba masasaktan siya!

“The break up itself hindi. I’m glad I had the courage to do it. Ang tanging regret ko lang siguro...sana hindi ko na pinatagal pa. Nagsisisi ako kasi parang, alam mo ‘yon, pinagkait ko ang mga taon na ‘yon sa kanya, sa aming dalawa. Sinubukan naman naming ayusin kaso...wala na talaga eh. ‘Yung three years na ‘yon, ‘di na driven ng pagmamahal ang relasyon namin. Libog, lungkot, takot sa panghihinayang ang mga dahilan kaya nagtagal kami. Kung...kung mas naging matapang ako, break na kami by… 3rd year college? 4th? Baka mas madali para sa ‘ming dalawa. Probably we wouldn’t resent each other so much now. Walang bad blood. Baka kaya na naming tawanan ang mga nangyari sa ‘min. We...we could’ve met and moved on to other people. Hindi siguro kami ganito ka-jaded at broken.” Chanyeol let out the deepest sigh before asking, “Ikaw ba? Any regrets?”

“Counted ba as break up ‘yung mga ghinost ko noon?”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Naks, nasa Age of Enlightenment ka na ba ngayon? Santo Baekhyun, tulungan niyo po kaming mga tanga.”

“Gago. Pili lang ‘yung regrets ko ha, kasi may ilan sa mga naka-date ko super deserve talaga nila! As for those na deserving, sana inayos ko ang pakikipagbreak sa kanila. Ayokong maging broken sila dahil sa ginawa ko. Kaso too late na, nagawa ko na eh. The best thing I could do now is to stop ghosting people! Hindi pala masaya pag ikaw na ang na-ghost, okay!?”

“Character development din sa ‘yo ‘yan bilang tanga. At least may self-awareness ka na.”

“Baby steps sa healing process ba ‘to, Chanyeol?”

“Yeah. Congratulations at nakatuntong ka na sa stage na ‘to.”

* * *

At exactly 3:16 am, Chanyeol asked for his number.

Baekhyun said no.

“Ha? Bakit naman?” dismayadong tanong ni Chanyeol at agad na nanghinayang si Baekhyun sa sagot niya.

“I...I just think that’s not a good idea.”

"But you're feeling _it_ now, right? This," Chanyeol gestured between them frantically, "us. O ako lang 'to?"

"Y-yeah but.."

“Ayaw mo bang magkita tayo ulit?

“Ikaw ba?” Mas mabuti pang ibalik ang tanong kesa harapin ang sagot.

“Uhh…actually, hindi ko rin alam.”

“Ako rin.” Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Come to think of it, buong magdamag lang naman ang usapan nila kanina, at mas okay ang ganito, ‘di ba? Pwede namang mga alaala na lang ang baunin nila hanggang sa makakaya ng memorya nila? No fuss, no commitments. Seize the moment, ika nga.

“Wala lang, tatanungin ko pa naman sana kung anong Instagram mo or Twitter, pero mukhang hindi pala pwede,” biro ni Chanyeol. Maya-maya pa sumeryoso ito. “So, we’ll always have tonight?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Yuck, cheesy naman no’n.”

“Touche.”

Tama naman si Baekhyun, ‘di ba? Sa kanilang dalawa, siya ang mas nakakaalam kung gaano kabilis magsimula at matapos ang isang relasyon. He could see it clearly now, this could be a failed relationship waiting to happen dahil nagpadala sila sa bugso ng damdamin. Isa na namang katangahan kung magpapatalo siya sa bilis ng pag-usbong ng nararamdaman niya kay Chanyeol. Kabisado na ni Baekhyun ‘to. This is not a shortcut to a guaranteed happily ever after.

Pero, a stubborn part of him wanted to say _fuck it, why not risk it?_ Parehas naman silang single! Eh ano kung hindi mag-work out in the end? Either igo-ghost niya si Chanyeol o matutulad siya kay Sehun. The stubborn part of him would give in to that in a heartbeat basta lang makasama niya si Chanyeol sa mga susunod pang araw. Handa siyang tumaya.

But then again, sobrang tanga no’n. Rational na si Baekhyun ngayon. Hindi na siya pwedeng magpadalos-dalos. Kaya, sinabi niya, “We’ll always have 7-11 and mamihan. And REO Speedwagon.”

“O ‘di ba?” Teka, ba’t mas disappointed ata si Chanyeol ngayon? O imagination lang niya ‘yon? “Wala rin akong time ngayon eh. Focus muna ako sa review at sa boards. Tsaka feeling ko maiirita ka rin sa ‘kin after a week.”

“Same. maririndi ka rin sa rants ko about work and stuff.”

“Mare-realize mo rin na boring akong kasama.”

“Kaya tama lang ‘tong setup natin ngayon, Chanyeol. Walang labis, walang kulang,” nilakasan pa ni Baekhyun ang boses to convince himself na ito nga ang tamang gawin.

“Buong magdamag lang. Cut-off ng 7am. That’s it.”

“Bawal mag-exchange ng number, email, etc. Bawal magpicture. Bawal i-search sa social media ever.”

“No expectations.”

Baekhyun hummed in agreement kahit naluluha na naman siya. “Just this magical memory of us right here, right now. I can imagine it now, maybe a year or two after, gigising ako isang umaga at magtataka kung totoo bang nangyari ang lahat ng ito.”

Both of them shared a sad smile but didn’t say anything. Ano pa nga bang kailangan nilang sabihin?

Chanyeol cleared his throat first, breaking the sadness. “May ilang oras pa bago ang cut-off. Mamaya na tayo malungkot, okay? Enjoy muna natin ‘to.”

Baekhyun could only nod in reply.

* * *

“Huy, earth to Baekhyun?” tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol na may kasama pang tapik sa pisngi. “You okay?”

He didn’t realize na nagzone out siya in the middle of their conversation. Actually, pinabayaan lang niyang magrant si Chanyeol tungkol sa aso niyang si Toben (short for _Beethoven_ daw) at sa sobrang intense ng rant, Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to interrupt him.

Another fun fact na babaunin ni Baekhyun:

May talent si Chanyeol na i-sustain ang isang usapan kahit siya lang ang nagkukwento. 

Baekhyun liked the last part. Napaka-comforting naman kasi ng malalim na timbre ng boses ni Chanyeol.

“Do you think it’s fate?”

“Ang alin?”

“Itong nangyayari sa ‘tin ngayon. Nasa kapalaran kaya natin na magmi-meet tayo sa 7-11?”

“Hmm hindi. I’d like to think that this was both a chance and a choice.”

“You mean napilitan ka lang na samahan ako?”

“Nagkataon na magkita tayo ngayong gabi, at pinili nating samahan ang isa’t isa hanggang sumikat ang araw,” nakangiting sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Ah.” The sudden straightforwardness made Baekhyun blush. “Right.”

“Hindi ako napilitan ah. Galing kaya ng pitch mo kanina sa ‘kin. Sold ako.”

“Ulol.”

Lumalim ang katahimikan sa paligid. Neither had the courage to break it. Pasimple nilang iniiwasan na magtama ang mga mata, pero ‘di kalaunan ay nagkasabay silang tumingin sa isa’t isa.

_Huli ka._

* * *

Tahimik nilang binagtas ang daan pabalik ng 7-111. Baekhyun couldn’t help but steal glances at the guy beside him every few steps. Isang bagay lang ang naglalaro sa isip niya: ano kayang pakiramdam ng mayakap ni Chanyeol? Paano kaya kung bigla siyang sumandal sa dibdib nito? Ang mapalibutan ng kanyang mga bisig? Would he let Baekhyun stay for as long he like itutulak siya nito palayo?

Puro siya what if.

Eh kung totohanin kaya niya?

Nakatingala at busy si Chanyeol sa pagbibilang ng bituin sa langit nang hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito. Titig na titig si Baekhyun sa mga kamay nila, at may ‘di mapaliwanag na kilig sa loob niya sa contrast. Chanyeol’s manly hands fit against his.

He’s held tons of hands before, but this...this was the first time it felt right. A perfect fit.

“Uh….” mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol, walang halong galit. Nagtataka lang. “A-anong ginagawa mo?”

“Hawak ko kamay mo, duh,” nonchalant niyang sabi kahit gusto nang kumawala ng puso niya sa sobrang kaba at kilig.

“Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol,” ginaya niya ang seryosong tono ng drummer.

Chanyeol sighed. “Bakit?”

“Kasi gusto ko?”

_Pagbigyan mo na ako, please. Kasi hanggang dito na lang ang kaya ko. Ayokong maghiwalay tayo nang hindi ko man lang mararanasan ito._

Tumigil sila sa paglalakad. Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman ni Baekhyun na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba niya at inangulo ang mukha niya paharap kay Chanyeol. “Di nga? Baka lasing ka pa rin ah.”

Ah, ‘yon naman pala ang main concern. Napangiti si Baekhyun bago humakbang palapit kay Chanyeol. Halos magkadikit na ang dibdib nila. “Kanina pa ako hindi lasing. Kanina ko pa gustong gawin ‘to.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. Instead his thumb stroked the back of his hand, and even the light touch made Baekhyun dizzy.

“Ah basta, akin 'tong kamay mo hanggang 7am,” sabi ni Baekhyun, ngiting-ngiti. 

Hindi umangal si Chanyeol sa kalokohan niya.

_Akin, akin, akin._

* * *

Bumalik sila ulit sa loob ng 7-11 at bumili ng chips for their pre-breakfast snack. Tumabi siya kay Chanyeol sa maliit na bench at paminsan-minsan ay kumikiskis ang binti niya sa pantalon ng drummer. Even that contact was electric. Ininsist ni Baekhyun na hindi niya dapat bigyan ng kahit anong meaning ang ganitong bagay.

 _Small signs don't equate to feelings, Baekhyun Byun,_ kanina pa niya ito inuulit sa isip niya, isang pangaral na dapat matagal na niyang matutunan. Kailangan niyang labanan ang sakit niya sa ganitong sitwasyon. Isang buong magdamag lang ito, hindi pang-habangbuhay. 

Pero teka, kontra ng utak niya, sa lahat ng natutunan mo tungkol kay Chanyeol, pinapaniwala mo pa rin ang sarili mo na isang maliit na bagay lang 'to?

Shrugging these thoughts away, kumain na lang si Baekhyun ng Piattos. Walang nagtangka na guluhin ang katahimikan nilang dalawa. Then, napansin ni Baekhyun na maraming tinuro sa kanya si Chanyeol sa gitna ng katahimikan.

For example: nang maubos nito ang binili maliit na bag ng Nova, bigla na lang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang Piattos niya at kinain ito. Hindi man lang siya nagpaalam; tahimik niyang pinanood si Baekhyun habang isa-isa niyang kinuha ang laman ng bag ng junk food. Dinagdag niya ang kaalamang ito sa mental file niya kay Chanyeol: _25 years old, Sagittarius, not yet an architect, magnanakaw ng Piattos_. Kalahati na lang ang pagkain niya nang ibalik ni Chanyeol ang bag.

Nang maubos na ang chichirya, sabay pa silang nag-unat sa kinauupuan nila. Chanyeol was quiet, serious, almost sleepy, pero nandoon pa rin ang ningning sa mata nito. Pilit tinatago ang kalungkutan nararamdaman sa nalalapit nilang paghihiwalay. Hanggang sa huli, gusto pa rin niya na masaya sila.

Marami siyang natutunan tungkol kay Chanyeol sa mga oras na nagkasama sila. Gagawin niya ang lahat ng makakaya para hindi makalimutan ang lahat ng ito.

* * *

“Uy, ang dami namang asukal nito. Isang mortal sin sa black coffee!” pabiro niyang reklamo. Ininom pa rin niya ang mainit na kape. Two hours and 30 minutes na lang bago sila maghiwalay, bawal silang magpatalo sa antok. Nakaupo ulit sila sa labas ng 7-11, nagpapahangin. Pinatayan na kasi sila ng aircon sa loob.

Instead of drinking coffee, Chanyeol lit a cigarette and took a long drag bago niya ilabas ang usok sa ilong niya. Inulit niya ‘yon ng dalawang beses bago muling tumingin kay Baekhyun. He smirked. 

“Just say it,” sabi niya.

Patay-malisya si Baekhyun. “Ha? Anong sasabihin ko?”

“Pagalitan mo ako. Na masama ‘to sa baga ko, maaga akong mamamatay...the usual.”

“Matanda ka na at matalino naman so bahala ka na sa buhay mo.”

“Ouch, hindi mo ako papagalitan?”

Umiling siya. “That’s your life, Chanyeol. I don’t have a say in it.” 

_What difference would it make ba? Makakalimutan mo rin naman ‘tong pag-uusap natin a week from now, eh._

“But you hate smokers, don’t you?”

“I’ve dated smokers before. No big deal. Teka, ilang taon ka na ba nagyoyosi?”

“After naming magbreak...so almost two years na rin. Mas malakas akong magyosi ngayong review. One pack per day. Pampa-manhid din pag information overload na.”

“Ah, biyaheng impyerno pala,” biro ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol chuckled in reply. “Himalang okay sa mama mo na nagyoyosi ka.”

“Sus, ito lang ang pinag-aawayan namin ngayon. Parehas sila ni Ate na gigil sa ‘kin. Hindi nila ako niyayakap pag amoy usok ako. I know this is a terrible habit, pero ‘di ko mapigilan eh. This takes my mind off things.”

Baekhyun continued to watch Chanyeol smoke beside him, his eyes focused on every inhale, exhale he made. Aware kaya si Chanyeol na napaka-methodical din ng panininigarilyo niya? He looked so elegant under the mellow orange street lights.

Naging malikot na naman ang isip ni Baekhyun. Ano kayang lasa ng labi ni Chanyeol kung hahalikan niya ito ngayon? Bukod sa mapait na lasa ng nicotine, ano pa kaya ang matitikman niya?

Hala, umabot na siya rito. Bawal ‘yon.

Tahimik si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Malamang pina-process din na malapit nang matapos ang oras nilang dalawa. Knowing him, baka nasa “what happens next” stage na ito, ang part na kung saan babalik na sila sa tunay na buhay na wala ang isa’t isa.

Maraming tanong ang bumabagabag sa utak ni Baekhyun ngayon. Most importantly: what if ma-in love siya sa ibang tao pagkatapos nito? Baekhyun knew na hindi niya kayang ikuwento ang gabing ito kahit kanin. It would be his deepest, most cherished secret na dadalhin niya hanggang sa mamatay siya. Masyado mang maaga pero alam niyang si Chanyeol na ang greatest what if ng buhay niya...and nothing would ever compare to him.

Ano nga ba talaga ang alam niya sa lalaking ‘to?

Siya si Chanyeol, 25 years old, Sagittarius. Only boy at tinuturing na best friend ang ate niya. Not yet an architect and a drummer for a band with his college friends. Masungit sa una pero napakabait at understanding. A great listener. May weird ass eating habits. Magnanakaw ng Piattos.

‘Yon lang.

Pero alam din ni Baekhyun ang worst heartbreak ni Chanyeol, na hindi pa tuluyang naghihilom ang mga sugat mula sa sakit na ‘yon. Chanyeol shared some of his secrets, his deepest fears...mga bagay na kay Baekhyun lang niya sinabi.

This guy was a total stranger, pero hindi ‘yon ang pinakamalaking misteryo sa kwentong ito. Hindi pa rin ma-explain ni Baekhyun ang pakiramdam na matagal na niyang kilala si Chanyeol kahit kanina lang sila nagkausap.

Natatakot siyang mawala ang magic na ito kapag nagkita sila ulit. Seeing Chanyeol in a different place and time would break this illusion, at magbabago ang lahat ng pinaniniwaalan niya ngayon.

Baka kasi kinabukasan o sa makalawa, ma-realize nila na ‘di pala nila gusto ang isa’t isa. O baka masaktan siya ni Chanyeol, at maging isang malaking pagkakamali ang isa sa pinakamasayang gabi sa buong buhay niya.

He would rather keep this memory than risk for something more with him. 

Kalabisan na ang humiling ng higit pa rito.

* * *

“Baekhyun?”

“Hmm?” 

“In case you’re wondering, I will never regret meeting you.”

Biglang bumalik ang takot na kanina pa niya iniiwasan. Baekhyun could see and feel it. Hindi siya manhid o bulag. Kitang-kita niya na unti-unting nahuhulog si Chanyeol sa kanya, sa ningning ng mga mata, sa mga pasimpleng haplos… at ‘yung ngiti, na para bang itinakda ng tadhana na magtagpo sila ngayong gabi.

Ang bilis. Ito ba ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol kanina? What if sa sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari sa kanila, kung magpapadala sila sa bugso ng damdamin at tawag ng laman, ay mauuwi sila--mauupos?

Kung sasabihin niya ito kay Chanyeol, magma-marka sa kanya ito na parang tattoo, at sa tingin niya tama na ang mga peklat na iniwan sa kanya ni Sehun, kaya pinili niyang manahimik.

* * *

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Tingin ka nga sa ‘kin.”

“Bakit?”

“Can I memorize your face?”

“Take a picture, it wo—”

“Chanyeol naman eh.”

Tinitigan niya nang mabuti si Chanyeol, pinasadahan ng mga mata niya ang bawat sulok at kurba ng mukha nito. Sana isa siya sa mga nabiyayaan ng photographic memory; Baekhyun would use it to remember every second of this encounter with this man.

“Wag ka munang gagalaw, okay? I’m going to memorize your face. I want to remember you like this.”

Chanyeol kept still as he stared back at Baekhyun. “W-whatever you like, Baekhyun,” he choked. “Whatever you like.”

 _Tatandaan mo ‘tong mabuti, Baekhyun Byun,_ pangaral niya sa sarili habang napapalibutan ng mainit na yakap ni Chanyeol. _Memorize everything about him: his face, his scent...his voice. Wag na wag mong kakalimutan ang araw na ‘to, Baek. You lived your best life today, kahit sandali lang._

Nangingilid na naman ang luha sa mga mata niya. Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat. Puta, alam niyang mas mahihirapan siyang mag-move on pero hindi siya nagsisisi. Alam din niyang dapat magtapos ito sa ganito. Everything was too good to be true, anyway. Magic nga. Hindi na bago kay Baekhyun ang break up scene na ‘to.

This wasn’t a break up, sure si Baekhyun do’n. But if he were to describe what falling in love and heartbreak might feel like, iku-kwento niya ang lahat ng nangyari sa magdamag na ito.

* * *

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Have...have you ever found a place you felt like you belonged? Kung saan ka payapa, masaya...at home. ‘Yung lugar na alam mo na doon ka nararapat, sasaya?” tanong niya matapos ang ilang minuto ng katahimikan.

Chanyeol squinted his eyes, thinking. Then,

“Hindi pa. Pero sana malapit na. Medyo mahirap nga lang hanapin kasi wala ‘yan sa kahit anong mapa sa mundo. Hindi mo rin magagamitan ng GPS.” Sinandal ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun. “Well, true places never are. Ikaw ba?”

_I’ve been searching for it all my life. And I think...I think it might be you._

* * *

Nag-iba ang atmosphere sa pagitan nilang dalawa nang pumatak ang alas sais ng umaga.

One hour before the cut-off na pala.

Biglang naging awkward at tahimik sa 7-11. Neither of them spoke; takot na masira ang mga huling sandali na magkasama sila. Puro malalim na hininga ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun para lang mapigilan ang pag-iyak.

Isang ngiti lang ni Chanyeol siguradong iiyak na siya.

Unti-unti nang sumisikat ang araw at maliwanag na ang paligid. Baekhyun used to love the sunrise, pero simula ngayon, may kaakibat na itong lungkot. Lagi na niyang maalala ang isang posibilidad na pinakawalan niya sa bawat pagsikat ng araw.

“May isang oras pa tayo,” Chanyeol said with a genuine smile habang inaayos ang laman ng backpack niya. “Gusto mo bang magbreakfast muna? Libre ko.”

One last exhale, then he smiled. “Sure ba. Gutom na talaga ako.”

Dinala siya ni Chanyeol sa tapsihan na kahilera lang ng mamihan na kinainan nila kagabi. Umorder sila ng tapsilog at kape, with extra atsara pa courtesy ng may-ari ng kainan.

“Teritoryo mo talaga ‘to, ano? Daming connections ah!” sabi niya nang makabalik si Chanyeol dala ang mga kutsara’t tinidor.

“Madalas kaming tambay nina Yixing dito pag inuumaga kami sa gigs,” paliwanag ni Chanyeol. “Tsaka masarap ‘tong tapsi nila. Tikman mo dali.”

Baekhyun dug into his food and Chanyeol didn’t lie, it was the best tapa he’s ever had. Ayan na naman ang luha sa mga mata niya, nagbabadyang mahulog. Hindi siya makapagfocus sa lasa ng pagkain kasi they only have less than an hour left.

Ayaw pa niyang mag-let go.

Imbis na magpalunod sa lungkot, inisip na lang ni Baekhyun na dapat masaya siya hanggang sa huling minuto na kasama niya si Chanyeol. At may isang bagay pa siyang hindi nagagawa.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you nga pala ha.”

“Saan? Sa tapsi?” sabi nito, puno ang bibig ng kanin.

“Oo, pati sa pagsakay sa trip ko. See, hindi naman ako serial killer.”

“Wala ‘yun. I really had fun.”

Okay, this is it. Sasabihin na niya. “Thank you for saving my birthday this year. As in.”

As if on cue, nabitawan ni Chanyeol ang hawak na tinidor sa gulat. The sound clattered throughout the almost empty tapsihan. “Huh? Birthday mo ngayon?” Chineck niya ang oras sa phone. “May 6?”

“Yup.”

“Ba’t ‘di mo sinabi?”

He shrugged. “Uh...I think it didn’t matter? Hindi naman ako pala-celebrate ng birthday, eh.”

“Naman, Baekhyun! Akala ko ba friends tayo? Sana nag-celebrate tayo kahit paano!”

“Gagalit ka!?”

Na-witness ni Baekhyun ang moment of realization ni Chanyeol, kung bakit siya biglang nag-aya na samahan siya ng buong magdamag. Sino nga ba naman ang gustong mag-celebrate ng birthday nang mag-isa, ‘di ba? Na-ghost ka na nga, malungkot pa birthday mo? Wag naman gano’n!

They shared one look, and with that, Chanyeol understood.

“Wait lang ha, dyan ka lang! May 31 minutes pa!” Tumayo si Chanyeol at dali-daling lumabas ng tapsihan. Bumalik ito minutes later dala ang isang malaking ensaymada na binili niya sa katabing bakery.

Baekhyun gasped in surprise. Himalang hindi pa siya ngumawa doon.

“Tita may kandila po ba kayo dyan? Kahit ‘yung puti pahiram mo muna! Birthday po kasi nitong kasama ko, ‘di nagsasabi!” pangungulit ni Chanyeol sa may-ari ng tapsihan. Agad naman siyang inabutan ng isang maliit na kandila.

“Chanyeol oh my god,” lang ang nasabi niya. Isa pang salita maiiyak na talaga siya.

“Hindi kita papakawalan hangga’t ‘di kita nakakantahan ng _Happy Birthday,_ Baekhyun. Please let me?” Chanyeol almost pleaded.

“Sure. Go lang.”

“Tita, sabayan mo ako!” halos pumiyok na si Chanyeol sa pagpipigil ng luha. Baekhyun noticed na ang higpit ng kapit ng isang kamay ni Chanyeol sa suot nitong hoodie. Kaunti na lang at mapupunit na ang tela. “Ano Baek, ready ka na?”

Tumango na lang siya.

Sinindihan ni Chanyeol ang kandila at ipatong sa ensaymada roll na may plastic pa. “One two three go! Happy birthday, Baekhyun! Happy birthday, Baekhyun! Happy birthday, happy birthday..! Happy birthday, Baekhyun!” 

Sayang, kung pwede lang niya videohan ang moment na ‘yon para hindi niya makalimutan. That was the happiest and saddest birthday song he’s ever received. 

Kapag may nagtanong sa kanya kung ano ang pinaka-romantic na bagay na na-experience niya sa tanang buhay niya, Baekhyun would answer this moment in a heartbeat.

* * *

Pagkatapos nilang kumain, bumalik sila sa tapat ng bar para doon na maghiwalay. It seemed fitting na dito nila tapusin ang pagsasamang ito.

Deep inside, natatawa na lang si Baekhyun. Kalahating magdamag lang naman silang magkasama ni Chanyeol pero pagod na pagod ang buong pagkatao niya. Isa ‘to sa mga dahilan kung bakit nanggo-ghost siya noon, eh. He hates goodbyes. Kahinaan niya ‘to. 

He’s a year older now. Kailangan na niyang harapin ang mga kahinaan niya.

“Sure ka bang ayaw mong magshare tayo ng Grab?” Chanyeol asked him again for the third time. Kanina pa kasi nag-o-offer ito na i-drop off na lang siya sa bus station kaso ayaw ni Baekhyun. Kulit talaga nito. “Sure ka dyan? 5 minutes away pa ‘yung Grab, pwede pa magbago isip mo.”

“Wag na, baka hindi ako bumaba niya eh,” he lamely joked. Well, half-joked. 

“‘Yun talaga plano ko. Hindi kita papababain tapos kakain tayo ng samgyup for brunch. After matulog, that is.”

“Aba, kala ko ba ayaw mo ng one night stand?”

“Ikaw ha, aga-aga sex agad nasa isip mo. Sa ibang 7-11 tayo makikitulog, loko ka.”

Unti-unting naninikip ang dibdib niya sa bawat paglipas ng oras. Less than 10 minutes before the cut-off. Ayaw niyang matapos ito.

“Baekhyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Pwedeng yakap?” Chanyeol asked in a small voice.

He nodded, unable to say anything.

Umagos na ang mga luha nang yakapin siya ni Chanyeol.

“Thank you ah,” bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. He felt something wet trickled down his ear. Ayaw niyang makitang umiiyak si Chanyeol nang dahil sa kanya. “Thank you so much, Baekhyun. Promise, hindi kita makakalimutan.”

Kaunti na lang at sasabog na ang puso ni Baekhyun sa sakit.

Parehas silang umiiyak nang maghiwalay sila sa pagkakayakap. Baekhyun being Baekhyun, joked, “Ano ba ‘yan, ‘di ka pala hot pag umiiyak. I take it back.”

“Loko ka talaga,” banat ni Chanyeol habang nagpupunas ng luha.

Muli silang nagkatinginan nang tumigil ang Grab car ni Chanyeol sa tabi nila. This time, siya ang yumakap kay Chanyeol at ramdam niya ang malakas na kabog ng dibdib nito. Chanyeol on the other hand, placed his hand over Baekhyun’s chest.

Sabay na sabay ang pagtibok ng kanilang puso. Sayang, hanggang dito na lang ito.

“Goodbye, Baekhyun. Happy birthday ulit.”

“Goodbye, Chanyeol. Thank you,” sabi niya at napangiti si Chanyeol. He got inside the car at si Baekhyun pa ang nagsara ng pinto. Chanyeol stared at him one last time before the car drove away from him.

Walang imik niyang pinagmasdan ang pag-alis ng sasakyan bago siya nagbook ng sarili niyang Grab. He had to input his passcode a couple of times, basang-basa na kasi ang screen ng mga luha niya.

Habang on the way siya sa bus station, ni-recount ni Baekhyun ang realizations niya for the past few hours.

Marami-rami na ring nakarelasyon si Baekhyun noon. Karamihan siya ang nang-iwan, may isang natatanggi at malakas na loob ang iniwanan siya. Ngunit kailanman ay hindi siya nagbigay ng sobra-sobrang pagmamahal. Laging kulang, laging bitin. Either sigurista siya o sadyang sadista na hindi makuntento, ‘di niya sure. Basta ang alam niya, hindi niya kayang magmahal hangga’t hindi siya nakakasiguradong minamahal siya ng tao pabalik.

Madali siyang naka-move on sa mga relasyon na ito. Sure, may mangilan-ilan siyang iniyakan kahit siya ang nang-ghost (dramatic flair daw niya ‘yan ayon kay Minseok) pero after a day or two, wala na. Tapos na. Sandali lang ang panahon ng pagmamanhid. On to the next person agad siya.

Isipin pa lang niya na gawin ‘yon kay Chanyeol matapos ng gabing ito...hindi niya kaya.

Siguro dahil sa sobrang bilis, sobrang unexpected ng mga pangyayari, nakalimutan na niyang protektahan ang sarili niya mula sa sakit na mararamdaman pag natapos na ang ilusyon ng gabing ito.Hinayaan lang niya ang sarili niyang makaramdam nang buo. Siguro dala rin ng oras at ng lugar, ng tamang pagpili, at ni Chanyeol mismo, ayaw niyang makalimot. Ayaw niyang mag-move on mula rito.

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun sa realization na ‘to. Ito ang regalo niya sa sarili for his 26th birthday: let Baekhyun Byun live his best life by not doing things just for a few hours. Regalo niya sa sarili ang maramdaman ang isang once in a life time connection sa isang tao, ang maranasan ang pag-ibig at pagkabigo. Walang kapantay na kasiyahan at kapayapaan ang hatid sa kanya ni Chanyeol sa ilang oras na magkasama sila. 

The moment was his. It’s theirs, in their own universe.

Sa kanilang dalawa lang ang gabi.

* * *

Few months later, on a hot July day, lumabas ang Architecture Licensure Exam results.

Naglalakad si Baekhyun pabalik ng office from his coffee run nang makita niya ang tweet ng isang news site tungkol dito.

He stopped walking immediately, nagdadalawang-isip kung isi-search ba niya si Chanyeol sa mga napasa.

Buong araw niyang pinigilan ang sarili na gawin 'yon hanggang sa makalimutan niya.

(Nakalimutan man niyang i-search ang resulta, pero si Chanyeol, nasa panaginip pa rin niya gabi-gabi.)

* * *

Kapag malungkot at stressed sa trabaho si Baekhyun, pumupunta siya sa supermarket at nag-iikot-ikot.

Tama nga si Chanyeol, napaka-therapeutic nga na magpalaboy-laboy sa loob ng malaking supermarket kahit wala kang binibili. Natatabunan ng ingay ng mga mamimili at dami ng mga paninda ang mga problema niya.

(Minsan, ginagawa niya ito hoping na makasalubong niya si Chanyeol sa isang random aisle sa supermarket. Walang ganoong nangyari sa limang buwan niyang paggawa nito.)

Minsan, kapag super stressed, napapabili siya ng lagpas sa budget niya. Kaya na niyang bayaran 'yon ngayon, dahil sa wakas, nakuha na niya ang pinakainaasam niya.

Isa na siyang Associate Editor sa dream magazine niya.

Ang laki na ng pinagbago ng buhay niya ever since that fateful May night. Oo, namimiss pa rin niya si Chanyeol paminsan-minsan. Hinahanap-hanap niya ang tawa at boses nito sa mga panahong malungkot siya, pero natuto na siyang makuntento. 'Yon naman talaga ng point ng pagkakakilala nila, eh. They were there that night to teach each other lessons that would last them for a lifetime.

_Everyone you meet, you meet them for a reason._

Bitbit pa rin niya ang lahat ng mga natutunan niya kay Chanyeol. He's like this invisible tattoo on his skin. He's marked Baekhyun forever.

Walang makakahigit pa sa kanya.

* * *

On this particular November night, desidido si Baekhyun na maglustay ng pera sa groceries. No cap sa budget. Kailangan niyang mag-unwind from a stressful work day. Since marami siyang oras ngayong gabi, nagdecide siyang bumili ng panghanda sa Noche Buena na ipapadala niya sa nanay niya sa Laguna. 

Nasa canned good aisle siya nang may marinig siyang isang familiar na boses.

"Ay nako ang gulo! Alin ba dito 'yung bibilhin ko?"

Baekhyun froze.

Kilala niya ang boses na ‘yon.

Ilang buwan din niyang pinangalagaan ang alala ng boses na ‘yon. Hindi siya nagpatalo sa distansiya, sa oras, at sa pangungulila na bumalot sa kanya sa nakalipas na anim na buwan. The memory of his voice was one of Baekhyun’s prized possessions from that night they’ve shared together. 

Hindi gano’n kadaling makalimutan. Ayaw niyang makalimutan.

But senses and memories are really something, though. The moment he heard it, Baekhyun just _knew_.

Makikilala niya ang boses ni Chanyeol kahit saan, kahit kailan.

At nasa kabilang aisle lang siya ngayon.

Usong ang dalang cart, kumaripas ng takbo si Baekhyun papunta sa kabilang aisle–na aisle pala ng pasta noodles at sauce. Magkahalong kaba, excitement, takot..basta lahat ng emosyon ata umaagos na sa buong katawan dahil sa boses na ‘yon. Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin kay Chanyeol, mga bagay na naipon habang magkahiwalay sila.

Sa wakas, ito na ang pagkakataon.

Walang halong biro, tumigil ang puso niya nang matanaw niya si Chanyeol mula sa dulo ng aisle. Baekhyun would know that back anywhere.

He walked slowly towards Chanyeol, his smile widening each step. 

“Ano ‘yon?” he overheard Chanyeol at doon niya napansin na may kausap ito sa cellphone. “Okay ba ‘tong bra–ate naman malay ko ba! Tanong mo nga kay Mama muna bago ko bilhin. Dali na!” Chanyeol whined.

May hawak na dalawa isang lata ng tomato sauce si Chanyeol at kasalukuyan niyang kino-compare ito sa isa pang brand na nasa shelf. Napakagat-labi na lang si Baekhyun, pinipigilang matawa sa problemadong lalaki sa harapan niya. 

_Na-miss kita. Sobra._

Hindi na siya makapaghintay pa kaya binangga ni Baekhyun ang malaking pushcart sa tabi ni Chanyeol para makuha ang atensyon nito. Tumama ang dulo nito sa pwetan ng lalaki.

Napabalikwas si Chanyeol sa gulat. “Shit, sorr–”

The apology died in his throat.

Siya nga talaga ito.

Muling nagtama ang kanilang mga mata at halos maiyak si Baekhyun on the spot kasi parang walang nagbago. Nandoon pa rin ang kuryente, ang kapayapaan, ang saya. As if hindi sila nagkalayo ng anim na buwan.

Tila naglaho ang lahat ng mga naipong salita sa isip niya nang nginitian siya ni Chanyeol. Neither of them said anything. Siguro parehas nilang hinihintay na mawala ang ilusyon na ‘to.

Pero totoo na ‘to, sa wakas. Nagkita na silang muli.

Huminga muna nang malalim si Baekhyun at nang tumapang-tapang ang loob, siya na ang unang nagsalita.

“Hi.”

“Uh ate wait tawagan kita mamaya ah bye.” Mabilis na tinapos ni Chanyeol ang tawag at nilagay ang cellphone sa bulsa without breaking eye contact.

“H-hi. Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol.”

Nagkatitigan pa sila for a moment bago sabay sumabog sa kakatawa.

Tila tumigil ang mundo sa aisle na 'yon nang magkamustahan sila. Walang nagbago sa magic; kung meron man, mas pina-igting ito ng kanilang pagkakalayo. Just Baekhyun and Chanyeol, talking about the things they've missed in those six months of no contact. Licensed architect si Chanyeol ngayon at drummer pa rin ng _Empire Strikes_. Nai-kwento ni Baekhyun na roommates na sila ni Minseok ngayon dahil sa bagong trabaho niya.

It's like they've become the best versions of themselves when they were apart at gustong sumigaw ni Baekhyun kasi shit, tama ang desisyon nila noong umagang 'yon. Hinding-hindi niya pagsisisihan 'yon.

"Uhh Baekhyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh I know this sounds stupid pero pwede ba akong humingi ng favor?"

Tumigil ang pagtibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa mga salitang 'yon. Parang deja vu, narinig na niya ang mga salitang 'yon.

 _Sinabi_ niya ang mga salitang 'yon.

"A-ano 'yon?"

"Uhm believe it or not, birthday ko bukas," natatawa na 'di makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa coincidence na nangyayari ngayon. "At uh, kung wala ka sanang gagawin after mong mag-grocery...would you like to go to dinner with me?" May kung ano sa boses ni Chanyeol na bumuhay sa pag-asa sa loob niya. "O kung wala kang gagawin buong gabi...pwede mo ba akong samahan na salubungin ang birthday ko?"

Nagkunwari pa si Baekhyun na pag-iisipan ang isasagot. "I don't know, Chanyeol. Kasi the last time we met, sabi mo may serial killer tendencies ka. Malay ko ba kung na-develop mo 'yon over time? Wala akong powerbank na ipapamalo sa 'yo, ha."

"Hmm may sinabi ba ako last time? Parang wala naman. See, buhay ka pa naman 'di ba?"

"Hmm...legit dinner ba 'yan? With kanin at ulam?"

"Whatever you like, Baekhyun. It's your choice now." Dinner ang pinag-uusapan nila pero alam ni Baekhyun na may iba pang tinutukoy si Chanyeol doon.

_I’d like to think that this was both a chance and a choice._

Tama nga naman, isang panibagong pagkakataon na ito para sa kanilang dalawa. 

Pwede na sila ngayon.

Hinawakan niya ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol at 'di niya napigilan mapapikit dahil ganoon pa rin, still a perfect fit against his.

"Sige ba. Tara na, Chanyeol."

**Author's Note:**

> at kung nakaabot ka hanggang sa note na ito, maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! sana napasaya, napakilig at napaiyak ka kahit paano ng munting kwentong ito :-)
> 
> extra brownie points pala sa mga na-gets ng isang Supernatural Season 2 reference sa fic na ito (kung napansin mo man, hello pls mag-comment ka haha!)
> 
> pwede niyo akong sigawan sa twitter: @myeonkais


End file.
